Eternal love will never die
by Temari Nara - Kaze no Megami
Summary: Dramatic love story about Shikamaru and Temari and the obstacles they have to face in their relationship. They love each other, but they have to fight for their happy ending. Eventually comes to the happy ending
1. Happy New Year

**A/N** – Hello people, I'm starting to write new ShikaTema fiction. So, this is the first chapter. The beginning is more about everybody, but I promise I will focus more on Shikamaru and Temari later. Hope you will like it

….

_Chapter 1: Happy New Year_

It's 31st of December. Everybody is having a break from their missions and works. Holidays are here, and it's time to enjoy them. All the rookies turned 20 in the previous year. New chapter of their lives is right ahead. All of them grew up.

In wintertime, it's snowing in Konoha. Unlike in Suna.

Just two days ago, Naruto was elected as Hokage since Tsunade retired. And to celebrate this, he decided to throw a New Year party. He invited all of his friends. Including Gaara the Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro from Suna. They arrived just this morning and stayed at the hotel. The night was approaching, and along with it, the Naruto's party. Everyone was getting ready. All the guys were at their own homes. But girls all gathered in Hyuga Manor. It was the biggest of all their houses and Hinata's room was pretty large as well, so they all could fit in it and dress up. Of course, they invited Temari too. The girls gathered at 4 o'clock and it took them over 5 hours to get completely ready. Makeup, dresses, shoes, bags, hairstyles plus girl talk. It all had to be done. Not to mention that Neji, whose room was next to Hinata's, was so irritated by the noise they made.

And finally, it was 8 o'clock pm. It was time for Naruto's party to start. All the guys arrived in time… Unlike the girls. The music was playing. But not too loud, because they preferred to talk. The room was slightly decorated. It had one big couch and 2 arm-chairs across the way. Table was in between them. In the corner of the room was a dining table and lots of booze on it. Around the room there were 5 chairs, and few floor pillows.

"Where the hell are they?" – Naruto, as impatient he was, blasted already after they were 10 minutes late. He couldn't stand still. So he walked around the room.

"Relax. They are girls. I know it's a drag, but it's natural that they are late." – Shikamaru replied as he threw himself in comfortable arm-chair.

"That's right. But, Temari is never late." – Kankuro made a point, as he took his 3rd bottle of beer and opened it, standing right next to the dining table with the booze.

"Well it's her against four other girls. Of course they will make her stalk too. And for the love of God, that's already your 3rd beer and you've been here for only 10 minutes!" – Kiba said loudly as always, as he sat on the sofa, next to Gaara and Neji.

"I can't help it! It's so good! Way better than it's in Suna!" – Jounin from the land of Wind said enthusiastically as he finished his drink off. That made all the guys laugh.

At that moment Choji came in the living room from kitchen, running. He quickly sat on the second arm-chair and started whistling

"Is there something we should know?" – Sasuke, who was sitting on the floor-pillow, asked Choji.

"What?" – Choji pretended that everything was just fine, but all eyes were staring at him.

"What were you doing there?" – Shikamaru raised his left eyebrow and looked seriously at Choji.

"Eating." – Choji grinned and scratched the back of his head.

All of them shared looks, jumped of their seats and ran into kitchen. As they all suspected, half of the food was gone.

"Great, now we will have to order pizza!" – Naruto yapped as he came back into the living room, with the rest of his friends following him. – "Damnit, I knew that I should've made more food!"

All of them went back to their seats. A moment of silence came was up. And then familiar voice broke it.

"Where am I?" – It was coming from under the dining table with booze.

"Welcome back Lee!" – Naruto laughed as he approached him to help him stand up.

"You passed out from the liquor again. And you only drank one cop of sake." – Neji quickly said as he tried to contain the laughing.

"Oh, that's so youthful!" – Lee said as he raised his hands in the air and squeezed his fists.

Everybody laughed. And it was all interrupted when a door bell rang. And right after it, the girls came in. They made an epic entrance. As they came in the room, they posed and said "Hello boys, are you ready to party." Yes, they were one hour late, and guys wanted to yell at them, but after that scene, they forgave them everything. And their famous pose looked like this:

Tenten was in the head, since it was all her idea. She was standing straight, with her arms on the hips. She was wearing little red dress. Length was above her knees. With open décolletage. Dress was swaying and it was decorated with drawings of white flowers on the bottom. On her feet she had white boots. And her hair was tied into one big pony-tale. And it was curly.

On her right side was Temari. Her dress was purple. Also knee length. It was laced and a little bit transparent. She had beige corset that was supporting her chests and making her décolletage even more impressive. She had thin red kerchief around her waist. Her hair was tied into a bun with two sticks. She had beige boots. She was supporting her body on her right leg and her right arm was on her waist.

On Tenten's left side was Hinata. She had a sky blue dress. It was simple and silky. Over the silk, there was layer of white lace that was covering it. Her hair was tied into one long plait. She wore white boots. She supported her body on her left leg and her left arm was on her waist.

Little beyond Hinata, on the left was Ino. She was wearing tight black leather jeans. She had a big cream belt, and cream boots. Also cream top. She looked like a cowgirl. Her hair was in her usual ponytail.

And finally little beyond Temari, on the right was Sakura. She had white leather jeans. Pink top, pink boots. Her hair was as usual.

Guys' reactions to this scene were most certainly memorable.

Kiba managed to say "Ouch" as his mouth fell wide open. Naruto slapped his own forehead and said "Dattebayo!" Sasuke and Kankuro broke the bottles they were holding in their hands by squeezing them too hard. Lee almost passed out again. Gaara, Neji and Shino, acted cool, although the blood that came out from Neji's nose was very visible but he tried to hide it. Choji put the peanuts ,he was holding in his hand, into his mouth and started chewing like crazy. Shikamaru closed his eyes and tried to play cool, but his mouth slightly curved into a smile. And Sai took his camera out and took a picture of them. They all looked gorgeous. But most of the guys had those reactions because of one, and different by the individual, lady.

As the girls walked in, the party started. Ino increased the sound of the music and they all got on their feet and started dancing. And then all of a sudden a slow song for slow dancing started. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and started dancing with her. Neji and Naruto followed and did the same with Tenten and Hinata. Kiba, Kankuro and Choji couldn't agree on who will dance with Ino and almost started fighting, but it was all solved when Sai asked her to dance. Man, they were pissed. And finally, Temari who wasn't used on being asked to dance wanted to sit on the chair, but Shikamaru stopped her, and pulled her up.

"I don't think so." – He said, as he pulled her into his arms, grabbed her around her waist and started dancing with her.

"What's the meaning of this?" – Temari tried not to smile and be serious.

"Well, it's a drag, but I am supposed to be your guide whenever you are here. And that means keeping you fun." – Shikamaru quickly figured the good answer. As he was slow dancing with her.

"Those were orders from Tsunade, and she isn't Hokage anymore." – Temari played his game and wanted to beat him this time.

"Naruto gave me the same orders."

"So, I'm a drag huh? Haha, I think it's just you, who can't handle me, crybaby…" – Temari smirked as she was looking in his eyes.

"Shut up." – Shikamaru said seriously. – "Did I mention you are hot?"

Temari just chuckled and kept dancing.

Meanwhile, Kankuro and Choji were dancing together. Yes, they were that drunk.

After that song, they decided to take a little break and play "Truth or dare." At first they dared each other to drink, or do something silly. Like they were kids. But after that they stared daring about something other…

"Truth. I can't do dares anymore." – Hinata said quietly, as she grabbed her forehead because of a slight headache from drinking.

"Okay. Do you love Naruto?" – Kiba asked. He of course knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it, so Naruto can finally do something.

"You are a bitch Kiba!" – Hinata said as she widened her eyes, like she is trying to kill him by just looking at him.

"And you are scary when you are drunk." – Kiba replied.

"Whatever. You shall pay for this!... Yes I do…" – Hinata said looking down and blushing.

And as Naruto heard Hinata saying that, he grabbed her and kissed her. Everybody cheered. After the kiss the two of them went outside to talk.

So the game broke apart and the rest of them decided it's time to eat!

The midnight was coming closer. They were all drunk, chipper and ready to roll until the dawn.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" – Everybody yelled at the same time. They all started hugging and congratulating each other. Little while later, Lee was lying under the table, again passed out from booze. The rest of them wanted to play the game again. Temari was very tired, and so she bailed, went out in Naruto's front yard and sat on the big swing. Few minutes later, Shikamaru came out too. He approached her and sat next to her.

"Too loud inside." – He explained as he sat next to her.

"Yeah. Though it was fun tonight." – Temari smiled. They were both looking straight ahead of them.

"It's just getting started. Just wait until they all regain strength." – Shikamaru said and they both laughed.

"It's kinda cold here. It's never like this in Suna." – Temari said as she crossed her arms. Shikamaru stood up. Took off his jacked and gave it to her.

"No wonder. Your dress is thin. Wear this." – Shadow master said as he gave her his coat.

"Thank you." – Suna's princess finally looked at him, as she put his jacked on.

"This is ridiculous!" – Shikamaru sighed as he grabbed his forehead. *_God, what am I doing?*_

"What exactly?" – Temari asked him as she got up of the swing and stood in front of him.

"You look…Amazing… So beautiful, that it's scary. And I'm… I never imagined you'd be like this." – He said as he was looking deep in her green eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." – She grinned the way only she could, and Shikamaru smiled. The blush on her cheeks was obvious, but Shikamaru pretended he didn't notice it.

*_I should really move, I can't take this_.* - He said in his mind and then out loud, but only using different words.

"So, let's go inside." – Shikamaru said as he stepped forward, but she wouldn't let him pass. He took him by his collar, pulled him towards her and she kissed him. At first he was taken aback and he kept his hands on distance. But when he saw that Temari really wants to make out with him, he grabbed her by her waist and pressed her body against his. After a long, passionate, juicy 2 minutes they managed to stop. They were both breathing fast.

"First of all, that was a hell of a kiss. And second, I am drunk and it didn't ever happen. Got it?" – Temari said, looking at him.

"Yes ma'am." – Shikamaru smirked and she grinned back. They got back into the house.

Shikamaru's mind was a mess. And it was all her fault. He was completely in control of situation and she had to kiss him. Though, it's not like he didn't like it. Further more, he was even happy she did that. And he wanted to do it again.

**A/N** – That's it for the first chapter. R'n'R guys!


	2. I don't remember… Wait…I do!

**A/N – **Second chap is done. Enjoy it guys ;).

…

Chapter 2: _I don't remember… Wait…I do!_

Next morning, Temari woke up around 11 am. The room she was sleeping in was pretty large. It had double bed. On the left side of the bed was a drawer and a wall with window and on the right side was drawer, chair and a door to bathroom. And a door that led out were next to the bathroom door.

Temari slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her back and ceiling was the first thing she saw. She had a hangover. And she couldn't remember lots of stuff that happened last night. She was too lazy to move, let alone get up. She realized that she is in bed. Did she go back to the hotel? Or is she still in Naruto's house? She finally looked left and then right and figured that she is in Naruto's house. And she remembered something he said about sleeping over, and he said that in his new house there is lots of rooms, but everybody has to share it with someone. Temari assumed she was in room with Tenten, because now Hinata was with Naruto, and Sakura and Ino are always together.

"She is probably awake already." – Temari sat, and uncovered the blanket. Then she saw she is in underwear. Another mystery that she can't explain. Great. She got dressed into her regular outfit she brought with her. She put her slippers on her feet and went downstairs to make a coffee. She had to pass trough living-room in order to go to the kitchen. And living-room was a mess. She saw Lee still sleeping under that table and hugging a bottle of sake. And on one armchair she saw Kiba and Ino sleeping together in a hug. They were covered with a blanket, and she was grateful for that because she really didn't want to see them naked. As she entered kitchen, she saw Choji sitting on one chair hugging a bag of cookies, and across the table, she saw Kankuro sitting with his head on the table. They both were asleep.

"I guess the party was out of control." – Temari chuckled and filled her cup with coffee.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru woke up. He found himself lying on the floor. He sat up, and looked out of the window that was right next to him. And then he looked across the room and saw an empty bed.

"Why the fuck am I on the floor?" – He wondered, and then he got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

While Shikamaru was doing his thing in the bathroom, Temari headed upstairs back into her room. She still didn't figure out where Tenten is. But she decided to let it go. She entered the room and heard the shower. And it was finally figured. She is in the shower. Temari sat on the bad and gaped into the sock on the floor. It wasn't Tenten's. It was men's. She thought how Naruto is very messy and she sipped her coffee.

"Temari?" – Shikamaru said as he got out of the bathroom. He wore only his boxers.

"Oh my God!" – She jumped of the bed. – "What the hell are you doing here?" – Temari screamed.

"This is my room." – He said and then after few seconds he slowly closed his eyes.

"No, it's mine room! And why the hell are you making that face?" – Temari asked him as she wrapped the blanked around her.

"You are quite a kicker. I woke on the floor." – Shikamaru started putting clothes on.

"Did we…? We did… Right?" – She asked him, as she grabbed her forehead.

"Well…It's a drag…But only that could explain why I pee like I had sex all night long, and why I smell like sex. Plus, I am pretty sure I can sense your perfume on me, too." – Shikamaru approached and sat next to her – "So, yes."

"I don't remember a thing." – She laid back on the bed.

"I though this is the part when you hit me." – Shikamaru was surprised he wasn't dead already. And then she slapped him.

"I saw that coming." – He said as he was rubbing his cheek and then he laid back too. – "I don't remember a thing, too."

"If it's all your fault, I will kill you." – Temari pouted as she crossed her arms.

Both of them lay there for a good hour or so, staring at ceiling and trying to remember. They were trying to figure it out. They told each other everything they could remember.

"And then we played "Truth or dare" again, and then…" – Shikamaru was saying, but then suddenly he stopped and they both said "Oooooh…"

Yes, they finally remembered.

_***Flashback***_

"_Dare!" – Temari yelled enthusiastically as she finished the bottle of vodka._

"_Go upstairs in the room with Shikamaru and stay with him whole night." – Sasuke dared her and smirked._

"_Now, that's molesting!" – Shikamaru started as he tried to punch Sasuke, but missed, because he was drunk. – "She might kill me!"_

"_I might. But I'm, not saying "No" to a dare! Let's go!" – Temari stood up, grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs._

_When they got into the room, they both laid on bed, next to each other._

"_I'm tired. Wanna sleep?" – Shikamaru suggested as he turned his head on the right and looked at her._

"_I want to take a shower first." – Temari said as she got up from the bed. She stepped forward, but she wrenched her ankle, fell and hurt her knee._

"_Oh fuck…" – She said quietly. – "I didn't see that coming."_

"_Hey are you okay?" – Shika jumped of the bed, on the floor next to her and picked her up in his arms. He was drunk, but he could still hold her._

"_My knee hurts." – She said when Shika placed her in bed._

"_Will a kiss help?" – Shikamaru said flirty, but still joking as he sat next to her, stroking her hair._

"_Maybe…" – Temari smirked. She wanted to tease him, to see his when she was drunk she was in a really flirty mood always._

"_Okay." – Shikamaru then went down, took her leg and kissed her knee._

_And Temari liked it. She never even knew how sensitive her knees are. And when he kisses them, it's highly pleasurable. She sighed as he did that. *_Don't do that to me Shikamaru. You are messing with my head._* - Temari thought and yet, she said something completely different._

"_Do it again." – She told him after he kissed it first time and looked at her._

_Shikamaru obeyed. He heard her sighing as he did that. He started stroking her soft leg with his hands._

"_Better?" – Shikamaru asked her, after the second kiss. He kept stroking her legs, from her knee, down to her ankle._

"_Not yet." – Temari bit her lip as he said that. She couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. – "Do it Shikamaru. Now!"_

"_Do what?" – Shikamaru grinned at her. Both of their faces were red._

"_I'm drunk, I'm horny, soon to be naked. Do you want to stand there pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about or are you actually gonna do it?" – Temari remarked as quickly as possible. She felt a little bit nauseas from the drink._

_After hearing that, Shikamaru again lowered his head down and kissed her knee again. He still wanted to stalk a little bit. He just kept kissing all over her knee. He stopped stroking only the down part of her leg and he moved his hand upper, on her ties. He was caressing them with both of his hands, slightly squeezing them. _

_She didn't say anything, she just kept sighing. Shikamaru finally raised his head, stopped caressing her and said – "How about now?"_

_Temari just kept staring at him. Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her into the kiss. Another long, passionate kiss. She took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Then she reached for his trousers, but he grabbed her wrist and stopping the kiss, said – "Not yet missy." - And after those words, he took her panties and slowly stripped them. They were red and laced. _

"_Ha, I knew it." – He said as he stripped them._

"_You knew what?" – She asked him as she bit her lip._

"_That it will be red and laced." – Shikamaru slowly brought his face close to hers, and when she though he will kiss her, he did something different, and way better than that. She started moaning as he moved his fingers inside. She was holding tightly his hair. And then he stopped, lowering his head again, doing the same thing, only adding a touch of the tongue to it. Temari groaned as he did that. _

_After few minutes of pleasuring Temari couldn't hold it anymore and said – "Stop messing with my head Shikamaru and do it already, I can't take this!"_

_He didn't say anything. He just smiled and started the work._

_***End of flashback***_

"That was good." – Temari sighed. As she looked at Shikamaru. Drops of sweat were poring down her face. And his as well.

"Hell yes. The best." – Shikamaru smiled and they both laughed then. – "So, do we pretend it didn't happen?" – He stopped laughing and asked her. Shika took the pillow to hide the part of him that desired for more Temari. He sure didn't want her to see that.

"Yes. Not a word to anyone." – Temari told him. It accrued to her to threaten him, but she trusted him that he won't tell. And she also didn't see what he didn't want her to see.

"Okay." – He said, stood up and walked towards the door, to leave the room. He suddenly stopped and turned his head to her. – "For the record, you were amazing. And besides that, you are beautiful." – He said and left the room quickly, so she didn't have a chance to say anything.

Temari was left there to wonder. Why did he say that? Does he really think she is pretty? And she is the only guy she knew that has enough courage to tease her. The only guy that's not afraid of her the way others are. The only that makes her feel beautiful. And the only guy that she is weak around. Temari now saw him with a completely different eyes. He appealed her. After one hour of thinking, she quickly dressed and rushed downstairs to look for him. But he wasn't there. Most of her friends were already awake and went home. When she got downstairs, there were only Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara and Kankuro already left to the hotel.

"Morning guys!" – Temari greeted them as she entered the living room.

"Morning" – The three of them answered politely with a smile.

"Why are you so happy? Isn't the hangover killing you?" – Temari asked as she sat next to Hinata.

"I asked Hinata to move in with me!" – Naruto yelled and lifted a fist in the air.

"Wow! Isn't that…soon?" – Blonde girl asked as she widened her eyes and looked at Naruto, then Hinata and then Sasuke. She was amazed.

"Actually, both of them are waiting for each other for such a long time, so I guess it's not soon at all." – Sasuke answered Temari's question and sipped a beer from the bottle.

"Hey bro, it's a little early for beer, don't you think?" – Naruto snapped the bottle out of his friend's hands.

"Well, congratulations guys!" – Temari smiled. She was really happy for them.

"Thank you, Temari." – Hinata said and blushed.

"Hey, did anyone see Kiba?" – Sasuke asked, while he was plundering for the beer with Naruto.

"I saw him this morning. He and Ino were sleeping in that chair you are sitting on right now." – Temari smirked as she got up from the couch to stretch.

"HE what?" – Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled. They dropped the beer, and it suddenly became irrelevant. And Sasuke got up from the arm-chair.

"Yes. Kiba and Ino." – Temari laughed standing above the couch.

"That son of a bitch! And he didn't tell us anything!" – Naruto screamed in disappointment. – "Plus, I'll have to throw this chair away now…" – The Hokage said as he sadly looked on the chair on his left. – "Oh, Temari I almost forgot. Your brothers are waiting for you. Gaara is in a rush and he wants to head home as soon as possible."

"Ohh, I have to run. See you guys around." – Temari said and stormed out and Sasuke and Naruto kept discussing about Kiba and Ino.

When a guide was supposed to wait for the sand siblings in front of their hotel, on their surprise, it wasn't Shikamaru. It was Neji. Temari was disappointed. And she wondered where he was.

**A/N** – I was in a rush while I was writing it so if you guys have noticed any grammar or spelling mistakes, please pm me and I will fix it ^^


	3. Feelings

**A/N** – This chap is really nothing special. There isn't a lot of actions, but it's still important to understand how our heroes feel ^^

_Chapter 3: Feelings_

Few months have passed since the New Year. Both Shikamaru and Temari continued their separated lives in Konoha and Suna. Pretending like nothing ever happened. Like they never kissed. Liked they never slept together. But as time passed, they both remembered what happened on that day. Their memories were revived. And they started to recall all the details. Which made the situation even worse.

Temari was never a gentle person. She was tough, strong and independent. She was raised that way, to always look out for herself, and to never need anyone. Like a desert flower. She didn't know what bonds are. Yes, she had two brothers. And she loved them. But the three of them never developed a real bond. They barely talked to each other about the feelings and stuff that really matter. Temari of Suna was a strong woman, who was raised to be one of the guys. Tomboy. She has explosive temperament and wild personality. She tells what she thinks. Speaks her mind. Never lies. But she never knew what love is. What it can be. And she never knew how to deal with feelings. Because when you are a ninja, you can't have feelings. And that's exactly what her father taught her when she was a little girl. Never let feelings rule with your mind. Follow your senses, mind and guts. But never feelings. But yet, she was still a woman. Craving for love. She didn't knew that. And even if she did, she would never confess it to herself, let alone somebody else. But she was still a person, born with a need to love, and never outgrew it. That was a fact that she was always trained to deny.

Shikamaru was kinda different. He was independent as she was, and even more smart than she was. Brilliant genius. But for him, everything was a drag. Unlike Temari, he did have bonds. And relationships with his friends. And he did know what love is. At least he had a little perspective to it. Shikamaru did know how to deal with his feelings. He was always considered as a guy with no emotion, because of his outstanding IQ, but it wasn't like that. He had emotions. And he was enough brave to confess it, to himself. You could say that the biggest difference between the two of them was the fact that he acknowledged existence of feelings and she didn't. But, what was the thing both Shikamaru and Temari had in common? The fact that they are both humans, born with the need to love and be loved. Only, she denied that pure fact. She thought of herself like a cold and dark person. And Shikamaru simply just envied clouds because they are so carefree and feelings are troublesome. But at least he accepted the existence of feelings.

Now, after few months from their little adventure, both of them managed to handle everything in their own way. They would just try to ignore the whole thing, hoping that the memory will disappear and fade away. But even that way, both of them, couldn't help but think of that sometimes. It would usually be the time when they go to bed, and just right before they fall asleep. They would remember. And sometimes even think of each other, wondering if there is something more behind everything. When they caught themselves thinking of each other, they would both laugh and think how ridicules that was. Shikamaru would tell himself that it's all troublesome and he doesn't want to think of that. And Temari would say that it's childish. And that would happen every night.

Also, one feeling that both of them refused to accept was hunting them along with those memories and flashbacks. Some warm feeling in their stomachs, whenever they thought of that night or each other. The wishing and craving to meet again. To clear everything up. To define feelings and the meaning of them. That was what they wanted deep down inside. But they were both so stubborn to accept their own wishes. They found it ridicules thinking of all those things.

Temari simply refused to believe that she wanted to see him again. To talk to him. She refused to explore the feeling of warmth that she would have whenever he came across her mind. For her, falling in love with him wasn't an option. She would tell herself how idiotic that was. But actually, she was just afraid. Afraid of the fact that she might develop a feeling for him. Because she didn't know how to handle feelings. And she didn't want to have feelings. So she kept believing it was just a stupid and insignificant thing. And sometimes, she even prayed that it wasn't true. But as more as she tried to repress it, the stronger feeling it became.

And as for Shikamaru… She was troublesome and she was a pain in his ass. And he couldn't allow himself to even believe that he might develop feelings for that woman, let alone to actually have them. He had the same feeling as she did. And he too, tried to ignore it. Every night he would break his head thinking and trying to figure out solution to his problem. He tried to figure out what can that feeling be, because he didn't want to believe he liked her and missed her. It wasn't a good option. In fact, it wasn't an option at all. It was a worst case scenario. Something that must not be truth. Although it actually was. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was such a drag for him. As more he fought the feeling, the more intense it became. And with that crazy brain of his, it didn't take him long to realize that he liked her and missed her for real. But he still didn't want to believe that's the truth.


	4. We meet again

**A/N** – Hi guys ^^. This chap is dedicated to a good friend of mine - Mrs-Noah-McLean ^^. Enjoy it all of you ^^

* * *

_Chapter 4: We meet again_

It was already spring. Soon, the Chuunin exams were coming closer. Temari and Shikamaru didn't see each other since that night. And now, she had to come to Konoha and prepare exams with him. It was awkward and delicate situation. Both of them knew that they will have to face each other again, and none of them knew how they are going to manage it. And none of them didn't even try to run away from the meeting. Although they were struggling with their own feelings for months, now when the time has come, like it didn't affect them at all. They both spent months on convincing themselves it's nothing and that the feeling will pass and it's not real, they didn't try to keep the distance now. Shikamaru and Temari both wanted to see each other. They knew that very well. But they were still convincing themselves that it's nothing personal and just business.

Temari packed her things and headed out from Suna to Konoha. The journey lasted 3 days. As it always did. And during those three days, she noticed changes in her own behavior. Day by day she would become more inpatient. Her heart beat would accelerate as closer she would get to his village. She could feel the pulls in her head. From time to time she even noticed herself shivering. And the warm feeling in her stomach was just too hard to manage. On her last day, all symptoms she had grew bigger. She felt like she will get a heart attack. Finally when she could see the gates of the village and a dark silhouette standing there and waiting, it was really hard to breathe. And it felt like something heavy is pressing her chest and trying to kill her.

Shikamaru got up very early that morning. Around 5am. Something bothered him and he couldn't sleep. He dressed up, had breakfast and went to see Hokage. Naruto told him that Temari will arrive around 8 o'clock that morning. Shikamaru knew what his mission was. He had only few more hours until he sees her. He sat on his favorite bench in park and gazed the clouds. As he saw them sliding over the blue sky, he too, felt his heart slowly speeding up. It was so troublesome. He hated the feeling he had. And he hated the meaning of that feeling. It didn't take genius to know what that meant. He finally realized that it was serious and he couldn't contain it within. Hours passed quickly like seconds. And before he knew, Shikamaru had to face her. He got to the main gate of Konoha and waited. He felt more calm and though it all went away. But then he saw a shadow approaching the gates. And it hit him. His pulls accelerated so suddenly that it felt almost painful. He couldn't breathe well. Just like her.

Only few seconds later they met. Standing on a less than one meter distanced from other one. Both gazing other's eyes with a desire buried within. It was a moment of truth. By just looking at each other they felt warm and chipper. But also tempted. They both got cowered. And the heath was trying to break their bodies.

"Well, well, look who is here. Nice to meet you again, Nara." – Temari was the first to break the silence.

"Nice to meet you too, Sabaku no Temari." – Shikamaru said with a curve on his lips, trying to contain a smile that he wanted to let out so badly.

Temari gave him her famous grin. She was the one that couldn't control it after all. Her smile took him away. It so scary and yet so beautiful. And the moment Shikamaru saw that smirk, his face changed. The curve on his lips that was supposed to indicate smile was gone. His face turned very serious. His eyebrows were raised and mouth slightly opened. He looked at her like he was saying _"Oh my God, it's true." _He was amazed and he just kept looking at her that way. When she saw him, her face changed too. Both of them in shock. Standing in front of each other. Their hearts pumped so hard like they wanted to break their bodies and jump out. You could feel the tension between them. Temari couldn't look at him anymore and she looked down.

"Let's go. We have a work to do." – Temari said as she coldly passed him. It felt like they were awaken from a trans or a dream. Like someone poured cold water in their faces. They both carried on to the work.

Whole next week they spent together. Working. They talked to each other, but it was different from before. Sometimes, when they go to dinner after a long day, they would stop talking and just smile to each other. And the smile was followed with chuckling. They had great time together. Innocently flirting, sharing hidden smiles and gazes. When they would walk side by side, their hands would be rubbing against each other slightly, creating the heath and new force field. Even the slightest touch would automatically trigger their heart to rush, their breathing to speed up, and their mind to stop.

The last night of her visit, after a long day of work, Temari and Shikamaru were having dinner at Ichiraku's. And after the dinner it was time to separate. Shikamaru walked her to the hotel she was staying in. They stood still in front of the hotel, just gazing at each other.

"So, I guess I'll see you next week when you come to finish these preparations?" – Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms. That was all he could say. Of course, he wanted to say more, but he wasn't prepared. He needed more time to figure it out, so he though he would handle it next time, in a week.

"Yeah. See you around, Crybaby." – Temari told him as she turned his back to him and walked away, to the hotel. Shikamaru kept standing there for next 5 minutes and then he went back to his apartment.

…

Shikamaru laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. And the thought that were crossing his mind were nothing less, but about her. He thought of every second they ever spent together. Trying to figure out what to do next. Her smile and her eyes were all he could think of. How beautiful she was. She was his heaven. And Shikamaru, finally started to accept all the feelings he felt for her. He finally stopped fighting. And he realized that it wasn't so bad as he thought it would be, to fell in love with her. It was actually pretty easy to love her. It just seemed and felt right. Like it was supposed to happen all along. From their very first meeting. Like it was _the plan_. Suddenly he felt so lost without her. So all alone. And now he knew that he is in love with her for real. Although he never dreamed that day would come, Shikamaru accepted his feelings. Temari was everything he never knew he always wanted. When he sees her smile for him, it makes him the happiest man in the world. Because he knows that it's for him. And if he saw her smiling for someone else, it would be the worst feeling ever. And suddenly he felt irresistible desire to make her be his forever. It was a moment he realized that if he loose her now, there is no coming back. And that's something he couldn't stand. Loosing her is not an option. Not after everything that they've been through. Not now, when he acknowledged his feelings and embraced the love he felt for her. Shika needs her, badly. She gives his life a balance. And he now knows that he needs her, wants her. He also realized it wouldn't be the same if he didn't thought of her as much as he did. Just thinking of her every day for few months made him love her. So it was his fault. But he saw that it's the same case with her. Having an IQ as he did, he figured it our right away. He saw she was a little bit different. She showed kindness and her gentle side these days. And she looked so beautiful. He saw her with completely different eyes. She was still a pain, but she was _his_ pain. A drag he needed day and night. Shikamaru knew he loved her. It was very clear to him now. And he couldn't fight it. And more importantly, he didn't want to fight it.

…

Temari was in her hotel room. She couldn't sleep as well. She was looking out of the window. And he was in her minds too. She hated the way he messed with her head. It never was in her nature to be calm and patient. And he made it all even harder. She remember of every time he would accidentally touch her hand. Every time he would look at her the way only he could. Every time he smiled at her, because of her. It was all so frustrating. Because of all that she knew that he has the same feeling as she did. It made her more comfortable knowing that she isn't the only one in that situation. But it made her pissed off because he kept tempting her without trying anything real. She wanted to ran away, but she didn't know where. She didn't know any good place to hide from her feelings. She knew that she had to do something, say something. To break the awkwardness. She was already on the edge. But she didn't know that he was too. Temari thought of him every day, for few months since the New Year. And thinking of him made her want him more. Made her love him. She was afraid. Because those love situations were unknown to her. She didn't know anything about that. Tema wanted to be with him, to date him, to hold his hand. But it was still freaking her out. The though that she has softened was horrible. And she didn't want that. But she also didn't want to loose him and them spend her whole life wondering what could've she been for him. He was tough, and open to challenge. It was definitely not an option to loose him now. And she knew that she can't quit now, after she let herself accept her feelings. She made a mistake and fall in love. But that mistake might be the best thing she ever did in her life. And she figured why she was the way she was, why so tough. She was scared to commit to him, because she was afraid to loose him. She had a huge bond with her mother, but she died and left her. And Temari remembered the pain and the hell she's been through back then. She didn't want to feel that again if she looses him. But she also didn't want to walk away from him because it would be the hardest thing she ever had to do. She knew it, that now it was late for hiding and running away. And now she was determined to love him, to give love the chance and not to walk away. Because it's better to love and to be loved than to run away and hide from the pain. And she wasn't coward. She was brave and she was a woman. She needed to be loved. She needed Shikamaru to love her. Because she was drawn to him so badly. And although she didn't wanted, she needed him to live. To survive. To breathe.

"That's it, I'm sick of this!" – Temari said as she jumped of the chair she was sitting on. And then she realized she was talking to herself. She stopped for a moment and then shook her head and ran towards the door. She rapidly grabbed the knob and opened the door to get out. And as she did that she saw Shikamaru standing in front of the door. His hand was still in the air from the attempt to knock on the door.

"Shikamaru!" – She said in high voice, as she stopped walking to prevent herself to crash on him. They were only few inches away. Shikamaru didn't say anything. For few seconds he just kept standing there and looking straight into her eyes. And then… He grabbed her head and pulled her closer to him into a kiss. For first few second, she just stood there kissing him, without moving her body and hands. And when she finally put herself together, he grabbed his neck with one hand, and the other one wandered into his dark hair. When they finally separated from that kiss, Temari pulled him inside of her room and pounded the door, locking it. Shikamaru locked his arms around her waist, and pushed her next to wall, continuing the kissing.

"I need you." – Shikamaru said making a little pause from kisses and then he continues, going down and kissing her neck. – "Not just for sex." – Another pause and back to the business. – "I can't live without you." – Continues kissing her neck and making pauses to speak. – "I can't breathe without you." – Shikamaru kisses her neck as he is pressing her up against the wall and she keeps moaning – "I want to be with you. To make you mine." – Continues talking as he caresses her and she squeezes him tightly. – "Because being without you, just doesn't make any sense."

"Shika…" – Temari started as she kisses him.

"I thought a lot about everything. And I don't want to live if there isn't you with me. I don't want to be anything without you in my life." – Shikamaru stopped kissing her, and gazed her green eyes that would sometimes seem like they are dark blue if you look at them on the right light. – "I don't need future if you are not with me. I love you."

As she heard him saying the words of affections, she caressed his cheek with her fingers and smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center of the room.

"You really mean that what you said?" – She asked him as she was holding his hands.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." – He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I am complicated. I never used to have any bonds, let alone bond like this. And I don't know what to do. All I know is that I want to try. Because being away from you is killing me." – Temari said rapidly as she started kissing him, but then she stopped for a second – "I love you too." – And she jumped, wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Shikamaru tightened her, and then he leaned down and climbed the bed, still holding her in his arms.


	5. Love, oh love

_Chapter 6: Love, oh love_

Next morning Temari woke up in Shikamaru's arms. She smiled. She didn't really expect to find him with her when she wakes up. She though he would run away. Watching him sleep like a baby was calming. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay there forever. She came closer to him. Their noses were touching. Temari kissed him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her lying right next to him. Her big green eyes were gazing his.

"What a nice way to wake up." – Shikamaru sighed and she just giggled. He turned towards her and huged her strongly. Her index finger was playing with his long hair.

"You know I have to go back to Suna now. But I will be back in a week or two." – Temari told him as she got up from the bed and started dressing. He suported his head with his right arm as he gazed at her exposed pale skin. He couldn't drift his sight from her ties. He loved her ties. They were so warm, so silky, so hot. Too hard to resist.

"Yes I know. It's so troublesome." – Shikamaru got up as well. She couldn't find her scarf, and when she spotted it on the chair, he jumped in front of her, taking it away. – "Don't get dressed. Please."

She wanted to say that she needs to go, because she is already late. But she couldn't. It wouldn't get out of her mouth. She didn't want to go. Frankly, she wanted to stay there with him, walk around naked. Basically, she desired to spend more time with him. Like he wanted to spend more time with her.

He came closer, standing right in front of her, looking down to her deep green eyes that sometimes switched the color to blue. He grabbed her arround her waist, letting his hand slide down her back to her ties. The ties he loved so much. Suddenly the air between them became hot, and full of tension. The tickling feeling in their somaches was above normal. You could literally see their hormones raging.

Shikamaru sat on the chair behind him, and slowly puled her towards him. She didn't say a word. His hand was arround her wrist. He was sitting on the chair, and she was standing in front of him. Then he suddenly pulled her closer. She sat on his lap, wrapping her legs arround him. And then they started kissing each other more passionately than ever. Both of them craved for each other's touch and body. She had and urge to be touched and kissed by him. The princess of the desert, took Shikamaru's shirt of and threw it on floor. His ands were arround her neck, and he slowly started sliding with them down her shoulders and arms, undressing her, and once again revealing her feminine curves to him. As he kissed her chest, she was rapidly taking off her bra. She was tightening his waist with her strong legs. Shikamaru moved the lower part of her dress that was on his way to pleasuring her. Temari gave in. As his firmness was made her groan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her face on his shoulders. Her knees were shivering. She stuck her toung down his throat in the end to stop them from screaming in pleasure and waking up the neighbors.

After that, both of them finally got dresssed and then had a breakfast together. After that, Shikamaru walked her to the gates of Konoha. She would walk her all the way to Suna if he could, but he still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

In the next week, both of them were anxious and impatient. They wanted to see each other so badly. Every day Temari would go to Gaara to ask him "When are you sending me to Konoha." She acted weird indeed. That is, she acted weird for all persons who didn't know what's going on. She told her brothers everything. They were fine with that since they knew that Shikamaru is good, smart, loyal and everything. So it didn't bother them and they were happy for her. But they still threatened that they will kill him if he hurts her. Shikamaru also told his friends back in Konoha everything. He had to buy drink for everybody that day. That was the only way to keep them out of his way. He also, would go to Naruto the Hokage every day, and ask him when is she supposed to come. And after 2 weeks of waiting, they met again. Shikamaru waited for her on the gates, as he always does. Only this time he brought her bouquet of flowers. And she loved it. This time, he held her hand while they were walking down the streets. This time he was able to kiss her in front of everybody, and show the world that she belonged to him. This time, he was able to say "I love you" without having second-thoughts. And she was able to do all the same. This time, she didn't have to stay at the hotel, she stayed in his apartment. She met his mother and father. Shikaku knew that Shika would end up with her, a long time ago. And Yoshino liked her a lot because it reminded her of herself.

And after that week passed, she had to go back again. And then she would come back again. And so on and so on. They kept bouncing between the Fire and the Wind. It was really hard. Shikamaru loved the day when he was supposed to wait for her at the gates. And he hated the day when he was supposed to escort her out. It was depressive and painful. Drifting apart from each other was very hard for both of them.

Temari didn't want to keep it like that anymore. She was in need for more of Shikamaru. So she decided to take a break from missions and everything and to go to Konoha and spend some time with him. And so she did.

Shikamaru was out on a mission with Neji and Kiba. It was a little bit complicated mission and they needed Shikamaru as the best strategist and smartest ninja in Konoha, Neji, because of his fighting style and Byakugan and Kiba because of his and Akamaru's nose and ability to track enemies. Now they were on their way back to the village. Shikamaru earned a light scar on his right cheek. It wasn't visible. But around it there was crusted blood. It was 10 pm when they got back to Konoha. Neji went to report the mission to Hokage, and Kiba and Shikamaru went home. Shikamaru entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. He was bloody and dirty from fight he was into, and so he instantly went to the shower. He stepped into stream and adjust the water. He stood beneath the shower while water was pouring down his body cleaning the blood and filth from his shoulders, arms and legs. It was relaxing. And then somebody opened the door of shower cabin and broke the silence.

"Hey stranger. Is there a room for me in there?" – Temari asked as she slowly untied the belt of her bathrobe and grinned in her unique way.

Shikamaru twiched. He was motionless for first few seconds because she scared him, but when she grinned after uncovering her body, Shikamaru pulled her inside of the cabin and closed the door. He wrapped his hands around her waist, caressing her silky skin. She gabbed his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Temari took the soap from the shelf and started cleaning Shikamaru, starting from his face, down to his body.

"Who did this to you?" – She asked as she was cleaning the crusted blood from his face.

"No one important. Besides, I paid back." – Shikamaru told her through a sigh as he was watching her clean him. She left the soap back on the shelf. It was time to wash it out now. But he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall of the cabin and started kissing her all over her naked, wet body. Temari moaned as he was doing that. She loved the feeling of his breath on her skin and she couldn't get enough of it. They had sex under the stream. And after that they went to the bedroom. And had one there. And in the kitchen. Hallway. Living-room. Diner table. Basically on every possible place in Shikamaru's apartment. In the end, they fall asleep in his big armchair. Naked and covered with sheet.

Next morning they ordered ramen because they wanted to stay inside for a whole day. They were watching TV when they heard knock on the door. Temari went to open it.

"I knew you will be here." – Naruto said and entered the place. – "Hey Shika."

"Naruto I told you I wanted the day off since Temari is here!" – Shikamaru said in his irritated tone as he stood up from the couch and approached the Hokage. He was so annoyed. Is it seriously possible that he can't have a day off when his girl comes to visit him? He wasn't a guy who would jump into the argument. As the matter of fact, he always tried to stay away from it. It was a drag. But it didn't mean e wasn't seriously pissed.

"Actually, I need Temari, not you. Well, not me, Gaara needs her." – Naruto stated slowly and Temari cut him off.

"What happened?" – She asked when she closed the door of the apartment and approached Naruto. If Gaara needs her it must be something serious.

"He needs you to find somebody" – Or maybe it wasn't that serious. Naruto explained situation to Temari. She was so annoyed that Gaara asked her to do that. But she agreed since he apologized and said he will give her the promised month for vacation she can spend with Shikamaru. And so she packed her things. Shikamaru walked her to the gates of Konoha.

"This mission is a piece of cake. I'll be back in no time, and I'll be all yours. I promise. This time, you will be the one that will wash me." – She provoked him and winked. Shikamaru was never a guy who would let his hormones overrule him. The only female he was weak on was Temari. She was the only one that can make him eager for her by just saying few words. Shiakamaru loved her. No matter how troublesome she was. No matter how much of a pain in his ass she knows to be. No matter how much she knew to annoy him, that it makes him kill himself, he still loved her. Like a slave of hers, he couldn't breathe withouth her, because there's no one else out there to give him food. In spite of all her personallity flawas, and her lack of anger management, Nara Shikamaru couldn't imagine himslef being with any other woman that isn't Temari.

"Don't ever let your guard down Temari." – He finally told her as he kissed her passionately that made the ninja guardians stare at them. After the kiss, Temari headed out and he watched her leave. It was as painful as it always is. Even more than that. It was a drag.

Temari herself, by definition was troublesome woman. And Shikamaru though about it for a while and realized that that fact might be the main reason he loved her. And he couldn't stay a day apart from her. He need her like arid land needs rain and wants her like a child wants a chocolate. She was his drugs, his medicine. And although Shikamaru never planed it neither predicted it, she became a part of his life and his world. Temari owned a piece of him. And she is just necessary for him to survive.


	6. The Mission

_Chapter 6: The mission_

It's been a 3 days since that incident. And Temari was still unconscious. She was lying in hospital bed in Konoha. Shikamaru was sitting on a chair next to her bed. His warm hand were holding hers, cold ones. It was around 2am, and he still wasn't sleeping. He couldn't sleep for over 3 days, since this mess happened. And worst of all, he couldn't get that horrible day out of his head. It happened 5 days after she left on the mission Gaara sent her to. 5th day of the mission was a curse for her. Shikamaru couldn't forget the scene when Hinata rushed to him and told him what happened to Temari. And he couldn't forgive himself for not going with her on that mission. He could've protect her. He would rather die than let anything bad happen to his precious desert goddess. For whole three days since she is in hospital, Shika had flashbacks of that day. He repeated it millions of times. Playing back everything, over and over. And he still couldn't forgive himself. Knowing that she wouldn't be lying in that bed, if he was with her that day. That was the fact that was eating him alive. The genius as he was, he was desperately trying to figure out the way, the situation, where she wouldn't be a mess, and where he wouldn't be the one that's responsible for it. Although, it was absolutely none of his fault, what happened, he couldn't help but think otherwise. Shikamaru couldn't think clearly. And he blamed it all on himslef.

Temari had a light fewer. And he was watching over her. Gaara and Kankuro were also in Konoha waiting for their sister to recover. They were at their hotels at the time. Shikamaru was alone watching over her. He closed his eyes for a second to rest and had a flashback again.

_***Flashback to that day***_

_It's been five days since Temari left on a mission. Shikamaru knew that that was the day she was supposed to come back. He couldn't wait to see her again. Seconds seemed like days to him. There was nothing left to deny. Shikamaru was well aware of the fact how much he loved her. How much she changed his boring life. She managed to set a fire under his lazy ass and get him on his feet. _

_He decided to cool his head a little bit and go for a drink. And so he did. He wasn't even close to finishing his first cup of sake when Hinata entered the bar in a rush. _

"_Shikamaru!" – she yelled as she ran towards him – "Quick, follow me!"_

_He dropped his glass and rushed following her – "Where are we going exactly? What happened?" – He asked as they were running towards the main gate of Konoha. He began to have some awkward feeling in his gut. And the air suddenlly smelled very strangely. He knew something bad has happened. _

"_It's about Temari." – She answered him in a rush and kept running forward. Shikamaru's whole body twitched. And he felt like his blood stream is blocked. His heart bumped so hard._

"_What? What the hell happened?" – Shikamaru's voice became higher and upset. Veins on his arms became more visible. And he felt a strong pain in his head. Like a really bad headache, only worse._

"_I don't know exactly myself, let's hurry." – Hinata said and both of them speeded up._

_As they approached the main gate of Konoha, they saw Tenten and Rock Lee outside, few meeters behind the gates. They were running back to village. Rock Lee was holding Temari on his back and Tenten held her giant fan. Nara and Hyuga ran to meet them._

_As they approached each others, Shikamaru took Temari out of Lee's arms. He noticed her clothes was ripped and that she had bruises all over her body. Therefor, it wasn't just a consequence of a fight. It was different… Somebody was oding something to her. Shikamaru knew it. He was so pissed off. Pain in his chest only became worse. He felt like his lungs were colapsing. He couldn't breathe properly…_

_Tenten and Lee didn't have time to explain everything. All the four Leaf shinobis ran to the hospital in order for medical team to take care of the Suna kunoichi. Entrance in the OR was forbidden for them. And so they took time to explain what happened._

"_We were on our way back home from mission." – Tenten started – "I sensed something familiar. So we decided to check out what it is. And then we saw her lying on the ground, half naked, and a man was holding her…"_

"_God dammit! I should've never let her go by herself!" – Shikamaru grabbed his forehead with his left head, clenched his right fist and hit the wall of the hospital hallway. He was so in rage because of what happened. Tears were dropping down his face which was red. He wanted to yell, to hit, to cry, to kill. _

"_I'm not sure if he even did anything. I think we got there in time, but have Sakura to check on it anyway." – Tenten said as she gave Temari's fan to Shikamaru. – "We chased him away. Lee and I took Temari-san back home, and Neji stayed to track him. He said he won't do anything without your orders."_

"_How do I find him?" – Shikamaru asked, looking down. The fact that somebody migh've just raped the woman he loves was just way too big to ignore._

"_You will need Hinata for that. Because of her Byakugan. Neji can help you beat him since he is following him for you." – Rock Lee added as he sat on the bench in hospital's hallway._

"_I'll take care of that bastard on my own. Son of a bitch will pay." – Shikamaru started walking towards the exit of the hospital. – "Hinata, please come with me. You guys go and tell Naruto where we are. I don't have time for that and I am sure he will understand the situation."_

"_He will. Let him know that it's all fine guys. We have to hurry." – Hinata said and both her and Shikamaru headed out, running._

_One thing just didn't fit. How on Earth, has that guy managed to come so close to that deviously dangerous woman, and hurt her that badly. Even so close that was able to try and rape her. It just didn't fit. Temari was excellent strategist and she knew how to take care of herself. It just seemed so wrong._

_***End of Flashback***_

Shikamaru was still beating himself for everything. If only he went with her on that mission, she would've been safe. And now she's been lying in hospital bed for three days. Unconscious. He was still trying to figure out the puzzle he wasn't able to back that day.

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and headed towards the toilet. On his way there, Shikamaru had another flashback.

*_Flashback*_

_He was standing above that man he just fought. The man was bleeding to death. And Shikamaru was standing in front of him, watching and making sure he will die and none will help him. Shika too, had some wounds, but they weren't fatal. His wounds were nothing compared to the wound on his heart. That man he was standing in front of him clearly told him during the battle "Oh her, yeah I raped her. Such a fucking nice rack that girl has. Not to mention her huge breasts." So cold. Shikamaru's face was serious. Hatred, anger and madness were clearly visible in his facial expression as he was watching a person who raped the love of his life, dying in front of him. The man on the ground slowly looked at Shikamaru._

"_You know" – he muttered as he tried to raise his arm, but couldn't – "Your wife is very hot. I never raped her, because those friends of yours stopped me in time."_

"_You son of a bitch!" – Shikamaru yelled as he slowly started walking towards him._

"_But I still remember of all of her lines, curves and shapes. He chest, ties, her face. And it will all be in my mind while I am dying." – He smiled satisfied knowing how much pain he is causing Shikamaru. And knowing that that pain is worse than the pain he is going through now as he is dying._

"_You perverted idiot!" – Shikamaru yelled as he gave him one last and fatal strike that killed him instantly. – The Nara boy turned his back, and walked away, towards the village. He didn't even think twoce before ending that man's life. Tears were slipping down his face. He did what he needed to do to feel better, but he was still very angry. Those weren't the tears of regrets. Those were the tears the pain he was feeling caused him._

_***End of flashback***_

Shikamaru shook his head as he walked out of bathroom. He was still full of anger. And all he wanted was Temari to wake up. He needed to know that she is okay. If she falls in a coma, he will never manage to find peace. And he will always blame himself for everything. Still, that mysterious piece of the puzzle tortured him so much. How on earth that man managed to get close to her and beat the shit out of her? She was extraordinary fighter. It was very hard to get close to her even a bit. And yet this one managed to beat her so bad that she stayed unconscious for three days. Shikamaru was thinking about that and it wouldn't give him peace. He came back to Temari's room. He approached her bed and sat back on the chair he left few minutes ago. He took her by her arm and held it all night, until the dawn. Very early, around 5am Temari finally woke up. She looked around her. She saw Shikamaru sitting on that chair asleep, holding her hand. Temari tried to get up and go to the bathroom, but as she moved, she woke him up.

"Temari!" – He yelled as he jumped of the chair and hugged her.

"Shika…" – She smiled, and hugged him and tears started dropping down her cheeks. She also felt his own tears on her shoulders. But before they drifted, he managed to wipe them away.

"No, don't cry. It's fine. I took care of it." – Shikamaru smelled her golden hair. It smelled so good. So fresh. Like it always did. And it was so dry.

"I'm so sorry." – She cried and squeezed him tighter. Temari on the other hand blamed also herslef for everything. She knew how much trouble she cause shikamaru, and everyone else that can possibly care about her.

"No, it's not your fault." – He placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I… I left my bag and my fan next to the tree. It was after my mission. I wanted to take a bath. And he attacked me then. When I lowered my guard. I didn't listen to you Shikamaru, I'm sorry. Last thing I remember is him taking my clothes off." – Temari couldn't stop talking. And Shikamaru was surprised to see her so vulnerable. She never cried, and now her face seemed like a waterfall. And Shikamaru knew that she wasn't crying because she was in physical pain. Nor because she couldn't fight. She was crying because she felt like she betrayed him.

"He didn't do anything. Neji, Tenten and Lee were there in time to stop him . They were on their way from mission. Plus I had Sakura and Ino to check on that." – Shikamaru comforted his girl. He sat on the bed next to her. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he laid against her. His hug calmed her down. Slowly he felt her body stop shaking. And the tears stop falling. When she calmed completely, Shikamaru took her to the toilet. He spent whole day in hospital with her. And in the evening he took her home and took care of her there as well. She was his patient. He took a break from his job which Naruto gladly approved. He as the Hokage, came to visit every day. Also that one-month vacation Gaara promised Temari started when she got out of hospital. Gaara threatened Shikamaru that he will kill him if anything happens to his sister while she is in Konoha and of course Kankuro supported. Shika didn't really care about their threats. He knew that he would guard her with his life, even they haven't done anything to trheat him. Shikamaru swore to himself that he will protect her, even if the price he has to pay is his own life. After what happened to her on her last missions, he had no intentions on leaving her without protection. Not now, not ever again. All he wanted is to keep her safe. Alive. Because without her, his life would be over.


	7. Snap out of it

_Chapter 7: Snap out of it_

It was a really hard time for Temari. Although nothing happened, she was still suffering from a stress. She still thought that she is less worth and that she betrayed Shikamaru. She was acting weird. Keeping conversation to a minimum. Which was very odd of her since she is loudmouth. She stopped acting like herself. Like she was another person. And Shikamaru couldn't watch her break down like that. That was not a person he fall in love with. That was not a person he loved with all his heart. He wanted the truoblesome and annoying bitch he knew, back. He knew that it is hard for her now. But he really wanted her old self back. She was a pain in his ass. But she was a pain he loved. More than anything in the world. And it breaks him down seeing her loose herself like that.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_She's acting all weird. Although nothing ever happened, she is having hard time because of it. She is avoiding my view, my touch, my everything. Like she is scared of me. I know she is traumatized right now, and isn't really in the mood for any "actions" but I don't care that much about that. I care about her. And I want to talk to her, I want to hug her and to let her know that I am here for her. And that nothing will ever happen to her again, while I am alive. I watch her break down, day by day. And it's so hard. It hurts me to look at her, so weak and powerless. She is a strong woman. Smart woman. Kind woman. And now she is turning into a scared child. She is closing herself. Doesn't even want to talk to me. And I can't stand that. I can't stand the silence. I can't stand seeing her like that. I want her back. The old troublesome her. The one that is such a drag that makes me hate her and love her at the same time. The one that is in the mood to constantly boss me and annoy me. I miss her. And I am so scared of loosing her. I feel she is drifting apart from me and building a safe wall around her. She can't do this to me. She made me open myself and unleash my feelings. And she can't make me push them all back now. And I can't let her get away from me. If I do that, my life is over. I need her to be with me. To boss me and annoy me. I need her, to love me. I need her to love her. I need her because of the person I become when I am with her._

"Temari…" – Shikamaru started after he got up from the kitchen chair and headed towards her who was sitting on the sofa.

"Huh?" – She asked slowly turning her head to face him. Her expression was so….not normal.

"This stops now. Stop doing this. Just stop already!" – He yelled as she stood up from the bed slowly.

"Shikamaru!" – Temari was surprised to see him act like that. He never yelled. IT was too much of a drag for him, and look at him now. He's raging. And to tell the truth, she was scared. Scared that he might leave her.

"No! Don't go Shikamaru on me! You are killing me!" – He snapped and started walking nervously around the room.

"I didn't do anything!" – She yelled at him. He started to piss her off. Her face showed mixture of anger and fear. She started walking around room too, following him.

"Precisely! You don't talk to me, you don't even look at me, you don't even try to hit me! I know it's been hard for you, I know! But it's been hard for me too!" – He hit the shelf that was standing next to the window and few books fell on the floor.

"And how is this hard for you exactly?" – She raised her voice. He was slowly crossing the line. She thought how selfish he was. Temari slowly moved on his place, next to the book shelf, and he moved across the small table.

"I look at you struggling every day! I see you loosing your mind. I see you sinking lower and lower. And it is killing me! I feel like I am loosing you. And I want to help you, to get over all of this, but you won't let me! You won't let me get close to you." – Shikamaru kicked the table in anger. – "We are drifting apart. You are closing yourself. And you won't let me in. I know you feel like you betrayed me! I know you feel like shit, because I see how you are acting! But NOTHING happened! You need to fuckin' accept that! You need to let me be there for you! I care about you, God dammit! And I love you! And I most certainly won't just stand by and watch you loose yourself and self-respect. Therefore, get over this shit already and let me help you! You can't kick me out now! So quit being an idiot and let me do my part of the work!"

"How can you say that?" – She yelled at him clenching her fists in the air. Her face was slowly turning more and more red. It wasn't fear what she felt now.

"I have to say it! Because I need you to snap out of this! Temari, I love you! And I don't want you to feel like you betrayed me because you didn't! And even if something happened, I would still love you! How can you not get it? I am here for you! I will never let anything like this happen to you! And I need you to be yourself again! I need you to be loud, troublesome bitch who you are!"

"Who are you calling troublesome bitch you moron?" – She bent down, grabbed one red book that was lying on the floor next to her feet and threw it at him. Shika dodged it. Then she jumped over the table, towards him and grabbed him by his collar. – "Call me like that again and I will cut the part of you, without which you wouldn't be a man anymore! Got it?" – She made her scary face. Her green eyes were shooting his brown ones like she was trying to kill him by her sight. It was official. The bitch was back.

Shikamaru looked at her scary face and smiled. He was so happy. His plan worked. He managed to piss her off enough, in order to bring her back. Though he really said what he meant. But knowing Shikamaru, in normal circumstances he would never jump into a fight like that. He would've kept all his filings inside. But he knew that if he tells what he thinks, his words will bring her back to sense. And he knew that she will hear what he said and realize the facts.

When she saw him smiling, she grinned like she always does for him. And she kissed him gently.

"Thank you." – She said, and moment later they were magnetically drawn to each other at the same time, merging into a passionate kiss. And the kiss led to the second base. And second base led to one thing they haven't done in a looong time. Important thing is that both of them were back in the game.

Next morning when she woke up, she found a note that said _"I'm on a mission. I'll be back tonight. Love you. Miss you… Always, Shikamaru"_

When she read the note, she smiled softly. She though how lucky she was to have him.

_Temari's POV_

_God he is so… I don't even know a word for it. I felt like he didn't love me that much after what happened. I though he disgusted me. But all along he just didn't know how to get through me. Because I was so unavailable. That man… He knows me so well. What he said yesterday, really brought me back to reason. I hate him! I hate him because he made me love him. And I love him so much that I freakin' hate him! I hate relying on someone. I don't want to need anyone. I hate that. And yet, I need him so bad that I can't think of anything else but him. And I hate the stupid feeling in my stomach. That crybaby! He's grown so well, into a wonderful and kind man. I already miss him. I can't wait for him to get back Few months ago he was just Shikamaru, my lazy and boring friend. And now he is…Shikamaru… Guy that makes me feel so good and bad at the same time. Great guy who I can't live without. My world, my dream… My everything. _


	8. How could you!

_Chapter 8: How could you?_

It's been a week since Shikamaru and Temari worked it out. And for the first 4 days, everything was perfectly fine. And on the 5th day, Shikamaru started acting very weird. He was distracted. Didn't spend much time with her. He would leave the house very often and left her there. When she wanted to talk, he would be all confused and he would avoid her. As the matter of fact, he avoided her very often. Temari was very upset about it. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with him because her vacation will soon be over and she will have to go back to Suna to continue on her life there. When she wanted to hug him, he would twitch. When she wanted to kiss him, he would back up. When she wanted to have sex with him, he would say he is tired. And he acted very weird. That bothered her a lot. She wanted to know what's wrong. She wondered if she isn't attractive enough anymore. And the worst things crossed her mind of course. She though he was cheating on her. But then she would give up on that idea, remembering his words he said to her when she was broken. Temari knew very well that Shikamaru loved her with all his heart. She felt it. But she also knew there is something wrong with him.

"Shika, I have a mission for you. Which only you and nobody but you can accomplish." – Temari said seductively, getting out of the bedroom in hot underwear.

Shikamaru was sitting on the sofa. He slowly turned his head facing her. When he looked her standing there half naked, his eyes widened. And then he shook his head, trying to snap out of it. – "Not now Temari." – He said as he stood up from the couch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You barely even kissed me in the last 2 days!" – She started shouting at him. – "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do. I always have. But please, not now! Just trust me. Everything is okay. Besides, I have to go finish some airings now." – Shikamaru said as he picked his vest of the floor and walked out. Temari started yelling at the empty room. She calmed down after few minutes and she sat on the chair.

_Temari's POV_

_I can't believe him! What the fuck is wrong? Am I fat? 6 days ago, he was yelling at me to put myself together and start acting normal. And now he is the one that's ignoring me! What the hell is happening to him? Dammit Shikamaru, why are you doing this to me? I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act. I feel so terrible. He is avoiding me. Maybe this is all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have acted like a brat before. I bet that this has something to do with my behavior a week ago. I never should've treat him like I did. But we made it all work. He said… He said he loved me and that that will never change. He said he wouldn't mind even if something did happen. I'm so scared… And I am usually never scared. It's not like me. But I am terrified now. Thought of the slightest possibility that I will be apart of him is killing me. I never though I could feel this way. I never thought I could love like this. I never though somebody could love me. And I hate being so helpless like I am now, because of love. Why does he have to mess with my head all the time? God, I can't breathe without him. When we are away from each other, I'm dying to see him. I need him so badly. I can't loose him. I'm not done with him. I'm just getting started. Therefore whatever his problem is, I will find a damn way to fix it. Because I am not going to chicken out now! And I am not going to back down on him. _

After some time of thinking, Temari got up, went to the bedroom and got dressed. She did it all quickly and stormed out of the apartment. She walked down the streets of Konoha looking for her man. First he went to see if he is on his favorite cloud-gazing spot. Then to the barbecue restaurant, thinking he is with Choji. Then at Ichiraku's. She walked through half of the town looking for him. Finally she needed to take a little rest and she sat on the bench. She sighed in despair. Where could he be. She wanted to tell him something important. And she wanted to do it right now. Few seconds later, Temari noticed that Yamanaka Flower shop is right in front of the bench she was sitting on. She looked a little bit more carefully and saw Shikamaru inside. Just when she figured she found him and approached the shop, through the showcase she saw something that made her sick. Shikamaru gave Ino little ornamental case. And she saw the brightness on her face when she saw what's inside. Then she jumped on him and hugged him. And then she kissed his cheek. Temari couldn't stand to look at that anymore. She ran away. Back to the apartment. She was heart broken. She knew that Shikamaru doesn't buy gifts unless it's someone's birthday. And today wasn't Ino's birthday. Why would he buy her anything? And yet he never bought something to Temari. She was so pissed, and so depressed. Should she rather yell or cry? She couldn't decide. What was he doing there? She doesn't know. And she doesn't want to know. Temari immediately packed her things, took her bags and fan and left. She headed out to Suna. She just wanted to leave and never go back to Konoha again. On her way back home she was thinking how horrible mistake it all was. Falling in love with him. It was like a curse. At first she though they were doing great. And that they love each other. Now all she could think of was that Shikamaru is incapable of commitments. Funny thing is that she thought that she was the one that's incapable of committing. She was actually more scared that she will do something wrong. Not him. How could he?1 She trusted him. She opened herself to him like she never did before. She loved him, and still does. He sneaked into her heart and there is no going back. Temari knew that he will stay there forever. And that she will never get over it. She was raging. Now she regretted that she didn't stay there to kick his cheater's ass. Three days later, she was back in Suna. Earlier than supposed. Gaara and Kankuro were surprised. They saw something was bothering her. When she arrived there was a letter on her desk waiting for her. It was from Shikamaru. That made her even more mad. She opened it, took a glance at it and then she burned it.

"You have to talk to us Temari!" – Kankuro was yelling at her. He was standing on the door of her bedroom. And she was laying in bed, eating cookies. And it was noon. Time when she is usually working.

"Did that son of the bitch did something? Did he cheat on you?" – Kankuro approached her and took the cookies away from her. She just looked at him with her mad face.

"I thought he loved you! That Shikamaru is one dead bastard I am telling you!" – Kankuro screamed, threw the cookies on the floor, and tried to walk out of the room, but Temari jumped out of the bed, grabbed the back of his T-shirt and turned him around. Then she grabbed his collar and brought his face into hers.

"If you ever say that name again, tell anybody anything about this, try to do something or even try to talk about all of this… I swear to God, I am going to hurt you! I am going to kill you, and I am going to enjoy it!" – She hissed through her gritted teeth, aggressively as she released him and pushed him away. Kankuro didn't say a word, just nodded his head. And he never mentioned it again. They all pretended like nothing happened.

Now, 5 days earlier, after Temari left, Shikamaru got home and she wasn't there. He got home in the evening, 5 ours after she left. Her bags were gone, her fan was gone and she was gone. She didn't even leave the note. Shikamaru ran out of the place, towards the gate of Konoha. The guards told him that she left very upset 5 hours ago. And she was flying on her fan. It seemed like she was in a hurry. Shikamaru got back home. He sat at the table in the dining room. His elbows were on the table and his hands were on his forehead.

"Dammit Temari! Why did you leave? God I am an ass! I shouldn't have acted weird these days. I chased her away… I had no idea, this could hurt so much…" – Shikamaru pushed the vase of the table and it broke when it fall on the floor. Then he grabbed the piece of paper and pen and started writing.

"_Temari, why did you go? Why didn't you leave me a note? I wanted to talk to you about something important. I'm sorry I was an ass these days. I love you! Always, Shika…" _

He folded the paper on the half and then quarters. Put it into an envelope and went to Naruto's office. He asked him to send it to Temari to Suna. He explained that they had sort of a fight. And Naruto did it right away.

Five days later, there was no reply from her. Shikamaru wrote her another letter.

"_Tema, answer me please. What did I do wrong? Was it my behavior? I am so sorry about that. Please answer me! I miss you so much. I love you Temari! Always, Nara"_

And she did the same like she did with the first one.

Shikamaru kept sending her letters every day. After the 3rd one, she stopped opening it. Just burned it right away. She never wanted to hear from him again. Soon, in here appartment there was a whole table dedicated to his letters. She didn't know what to do. She wanted and didn't want to read them at the same time. She burned bunch of them.


	9. Happiness

_Chapter 9: Happiness_

One whole month has passed, and Shikamaru didn't get a single reply from Temari. But despite of that, he still kept trying. He wrote her every day. He wanted to go and visit her to Suna. To clear everything up. But he was crowded with work.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Temari…Why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong? I though you loved me…How could you leave me like this? Every morning I wake up, hoping it was a bad dream and that you will be next to me. Every day when I wake up I'm in such a pain. Why did you hurt me like this? If I could only turn back time, I would stop you from going away. I can't believe this is happening. I miss you so much. Troublesome bitch… Why did you let me love you…if you planned to leave me? Why did I fall in love with you. I should've never done that. I should've never kissed you on New Year's eve. God I am a mess now, because of you. If you wanted me to, I'd cry for you, lie for you, die for you… I would do anything for you. And you left me like this, to suffer. I never knew I could love you. And when I accepted it, I never knew it would hurt me this much if you left me. I should've taken care of you better. I know it. I shouldn't have let you run away. If I could, I would do everything better now. Just…Come back to me Temari. I can't live without you. I can't breathe without you. I don't want to. All I want is you. Why do you have to hurt me like this? I guess you were right… I am a crybaby. God I never knew I could be so weak. And it's all your fault. You made me weak. You made me helpless. You made me crave for you. You made me love you. You made me need you like I need the air that I breathe. And now you are making me die because you took away my air._

_You are my everything. Don't tell me that you were pretending. Even for you that is cruel._

_I'm so lost without you. I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss seeing her smiling for me. _

_Now, without you, I'm not half the man I used to be. Why did you have to go? Why don't you tell me already! Please. I need to know. I need to fix it!_

…

_Temari's POV_

_Shikamaru… You persistent idiot! I hate you! How could you do this to me! I should've never let myself fell for you. I wasn't supposed to love you! Stop sending me stupid letters! I want to get over you, I want to forget… But I can't because you are so God dammit persistent! You hurt me so bad. I find myself crying almost every day. What the fuck is up with that? And in spite of all that, I still miss you so fuckin' much! I miss you so badly, I need you so badly. You make me want to raise above it all and forgive you. But I can't do that. I can't. You will just hurt me again. Why do I even love you. You are a lazy ass. Why would I want to be with you? But still the hardest thing I ever had to do, is to walk away from you. It makes me sick when I think of what he did. It makes me hate him and the whole world. Did you just pretend to love me? Was it all fake? I don't understand anything anymore. You said… you loved me. I thought you did. I know you did. But what happened to our love Shikamaru? What did you do? What did I do? Did I make you cheat on me? Was I a bad girlfriend? What did I do to deserve it? You idiot. I hate you for what you did to me! And I hate you because I still love you even in spite of everything! I'm so stupid! I still need you to breathe. I can't live without you. But you were an ass… What am I supposed to do with you now? _

…

Another week passed just like that. So quickly and yet so slowly. Temari just got back from a mission. She had a cold so Gaara told her to stay at home next couple of days.

Back in Konoha, Shikamaru was summoned by Naruto to his office.

"Hey man, you asked for me?" – Shikamaru entered the room slowly, approaching Naruto's desk

"Yes, I have a mission for you. I need you as a leader of the squad. Kiba, Neji and Sasuke are going with you." – Naruto said as he was looking through the paperwork. – "Neji will fill you in. They are already waiting for you."

"Okay." – Shikamaru started turning around, but Naruto stopped him.

"Shikamaru." – He started, and Shika stopped, and faced Naruto again. – "Suna is on your way there. Go and talk to Temari. It's an order."

"Thank you." – Shika's face brightened and happiness was noticeable. He smiled and ran out of the office.

An hour later, Shikamaru joined his comrades and they all headed out. Only three days away, until he meets with her again. All of them were supposed to stay the night at Suna before heading any further. Gaara couldn't stop Shikamaru from being there. Suna and Konoha were allias. And he couldn't screw it up. Especially since he owed his life to Naruto. And it's not like he wanted to stop shikamaru. He knew how happy he made his sister feel. And he wanted that back. She was a lot more happier and fulfilled person when she was with him. Gaara figured it was all just a missunderstanding. But he couldn't tell anything to Temari, because she would strangle him.

On the night they were supposed to stay in Suna, Temari went out to buy some groceries. She came back home at 7pm. She put the shopping bags on the table and then headed to the bathroom. She didn't bother turning the lights on. And when she was one step away from the bathroom door, she suddenly couldn't move. That second when she felt numb, she knew that techique very well. Kagemane No Jutsu. It was Shikamaru's. He approached her from the back and stood behind her.

"Go away. You don't want to mess with me Shikamaru!" – Temari said, trying to refrain from yelling or being emotional.

"Not until you tell me why did you leave me. I'm not going anywhere." – He stood beyond her, smelling her golden hair. It felt so good to sense that fresh scent again. The one that makes his nose bleed.

"You deserved it. And don't act like you don't know anything!" – Her voice was shaking. She still couldn't move because of his shadow possession jutsu.

"I'm sorry, but I actually don't know! And I demand you to tell me why! I love you, you crazy woman! And you said you loved me! Now why did you leave me then! You know how much pain you caused me?" – He lowered her head, and it was right next to her ear. She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear which gave her goose bumps.

"You are one big hypocrite! Like you didn't cause me any pain when you cheated on me with Ino? Agh, I could kill you now if I could move!" – Temari started yelling. She was sweating and desperately trying to move. She felt the rage of adrenalin russhing through every songle part of her body.

"What? Ino? What the hell are you talking about?" – Shikamaru was terrified, and he let off his jutsu. In that moment Temari turned towards him and punched him. He reeled back a little bit, shook his head and then stood still. He had a bruice on his left cheek.

"You know damn good what I mean! I saw you two in her shop! You gave her a gift and then she was all over you!" – Temari started screaming and waving her hands in the air. – "And I know God damn well that you NEVER buy gifts on random! You are too lazy for that! Unless of course you actually had a motive for it! Like the fact that you've been screwing with both her an me!"

"Oh my God! Temari! If you stayed a little longer, you would see Kiba getting out of bathroom and kissing Ino! Are you insane? I love you! I would never cheat on you! Crazy bitch!" – Shikamaru was slowly cutting the distance between them.

"Oh really, then what was that all about? The box and hugging and everything?" – She was so nervous walking around the room.

"You mean this box?" – Shika took out of his pocket the exact same case Temari saw him giving to Ino. – "That was a gift for you! You stupid bitch!"

"What?"

"Yes!" – He opened the little case and took out a shiny little key – "I was going to ask you to move in with me! And I went to Ino's store to buy you flowers, and so I showed it to her! And she was happy for us!"

"Oh God…Shikamaru" – Temari's face stopped showing anger and now her expression was mourning. – "I'm… I … I thought…"

"I would never ever cheat on you! And you are stupid to even think of that!" – he stated – "I live for you, because of you. You have no idea how much you have hurt me when you left me…"

"I'm sorry Shikamaru! God I'm so sorry!" – She put hand on her mouth

"Don't ever leave me again." – Shikamaru finally managed to get close enough to her to hug her. Without the danger of her hitting him again. She hugged him back.

"Never."

"Will you move in with me, Temari?" – He looked deep in her big green eyes.

"I will! I don't ever want to be away from you!" – Temari started kissing him. – "I missed you so much! I don't ever want to feel that way again! I don't want to loose you."

"You can't loose me. I'm yours. Please, don't jump into conclusions. Talk to me. Don't make me feel like I felt since you left me." – Shikamaru was holding her neck and waist. Her hands were on his cheeks.

"Sometimes I love you so bad that it makes me hate you! I don't like to need someone. But I do need you."

"I love you too. I can't breathe without you, so don't leave me again…" – Shikamaru said that and Temari kissed him. She pulled him into her room. She realized how much she missed their intimacy. He threw her on the bed and climbed over her, kissing her all over her body. Temari once again felt the thrills of sensing his breath on her skin. They both missed each other a lot. And there were things that needed to be done. After a long time, they spent a night together.

Tomorrow morning, both of them woke up very early

"I have to proceed with my mission now. And you talk to your brothers about moving in." – Shikamaru said as he dressed his T-shirt.

"Okay." – she smiled. She was still lying in bed. – "I will see you in 2 weeks then."

"Two weeks." – Shikamaru smiled, buttoned his trousers and kissed her forehead. Then he straightened to walk away, but Temari got up of the bed, grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Promise me, you will come back to me." – Temari's face looked sad. Shikamaru hugged her strongly, and then they locked lips and shared a passionate kiss.

"I promise. I will come back. And you wait for me this time." – Shikamaru was stil holding her in hug.

"I will. It's you and me now. I love you." – She grinned at him and then fixed his ponytail.

"You and me against the world."– Shikamaru stroked her hair and then on purpose broke one of her golden braids by taking her rubber band. When did that, Shikamaru left her alone in apartment and went to meet up with guys. They immediately headed out. Temari was left there alone. In the afternoon, she talked to her brothers about moving in with Shikamaru. She also explained what happened that day. After a little bit of fighting and negotiations, she convinced them to agree with her and support her.

Proud of her work, she went back to her place and started packing things. Temari felt so happy, like never before in her life. She finally put her life in order. She solved things with Shikamaru, and that's all she needed.

During that period of packing things and stuff, Temari started feeling a little bit sick. She was throwing up after almost every meal. She was nocuous all the time. So she decided to go to the doctor's.

"Doc, you are back with my results?" – Temari said as she stood up of the chair she was sitting in, in the doctor's office.

"Yes" – The doctor said with a tiny curve on his lips.

"So, what's wrong with me?" – She asked.

"I'm afraid that you are perfectly fine. But you will have to go on one big vacation. Congratulations, Temari-sama! You are pregnant." - Kind woman congratulated Temari, but all the lucky girl did was dropping her cup of tea on the floor.

"I'm…pregnant?" – Temari's eyes were wide open. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

Temari just slightly smiled. She went home after that. She sat on the chair, and rubbed her belly. She knew nothing about motherhood and parenting. And she was sure that she isn't going to be a very good mom. But she was so happy. She was carrying Shikamaru's child, and she was going to move in with him soon. She kept smiling all day. Gaara and Kankuro couldn't figure out what's up with that. They asked her tons of times, but she didn't say anything. She wanted Shikamaru to know first.

She and Shikamaru agreed that she will come in 2 weeks. But she wanted to surprise him and go there earlier. She hired few helpers to help her pack her things and move them to Konoha. She couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru. From one strict, troublesome and bossy bitch, Temari turned into a delicate flower. She didn't even want to lift heavy stuff. She was scared something might happen to her child.

Temari set out from Suna. She knew that it was early, and she was supposed to wait one more week, but she couldn't. She wanted to surprise him. And so, one week earlier than supposed, she arrived to her soon to be home town.

She instantly went to Shika's apartment and put her stuff in order. Temari figured that he is still on the mission he went to, when he left her in Suna. She knew she had enough time to organize her stuff and put it in order. The day she arrived, all she did was finding place for her clothes and stuff. When she did that, she needed to lay down and relax. She decided she will go to the Hokage to report her arrival tomorrow morning.


	10. Almost a tragedy

_Chapter 10: Almost a tragedy_

"Hello Naruto!" – Pretty blonde greeted her Hokage friend.

"Temari –san!" – Naruto stood up from his chair. – "Welcome! I didn't know you were coming here!"

"Yeah it's a surprise." – She grinned as she approached his desk. – "I just came to report my arrival."

"Please, this is basically your home, you don't need to report." – Both of them sat on the chairs, across each other.

"Well, since you started it, I have something to tell you." – Temari smiled lightly – "Shikamaru asked me to move in. And since you are the Hokage, I need your approval."

"Wow, that's awesome! I'm so happy about you guys! Oh wait until I tell Hinata!"- Naruto got excited and totally forgot about the main part of her sentence.

"Does that mean I have your approval?" – Temari smirked, as she took a cup of tea that Naruto gave her.

"Well of course! Oh and if Gaara is the problem, don't worry I'll convince him" – Male blonde said as he sipped his own tea.

"Oh no, he agreed. You two just need to sign some paperwork. I will need to go back to Suna in 2 weeks to pick the rest of my stuff, and I will bring the document here." – She smiled as she finished her tea of.

"Okay. We are happy to have you here Temari-san!" – Both of them grinned.

The happiness and joy of the moment were soon gone when Kiba stormed in the office.

"Naruto!" – Kiba screamed, trying to catch a breath. Both Naruto and Temari stood up from their chairs.

"Is everything okay?" – Naruto asked as he gave him a glass of water.

"We… need reinforcements" – Kiba said as he drank the water.

"What?" – Two blondes were stunned.

"Don't stand there! Call medical team, now!" – Kiba yelled at Naruto. – "Shikamaru is injured badly. I wanted to bring him back, but I couldn't risk to move him that much!"

"Shikamaru!" – Temari stood in one place, with her mouth wide open.

"Oh crap!" – Hokage yapped. – "Let's go find Sakura and Ino!"

All three of them ran towards the hospital where the two of them were.

"Sakura! Ino!" – Naruto called for them, as he was still running. – "Prepare yourselves! You have to go help Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru?" – Ino asked amazed. He still was her best friend, along with Choji. And she loved him like her brother.

"No time for explanations, we need to go immediately!" – Kiba barked.

"I am going with you as well!" – Temari said carelessly. In the moment she forgot about the child.

"I'm not going to stop you Tema-san. It's your man out there, you can go!" – Naruto said.

Sakura and Ino packed necessary things and together with Kiba and Temari headed out.

…

Shikamaru is on mission with Kiba, Neji and Sasuke. It's and S-rank mission. And they are the best amongst the best Konoha shinobi. With Shikamaru as a strategist, everything always goes according to the plan. And nothing ever surprises them. They are one of the best jounin squads. Shikamaru needed as a brilliant mind of Konoha, Kiba and Akamaru are there for tracking and Neji and Sasuke because of their bloodlines. All four of them with extraordinary techniques and jutsus. Mission they take out was never a failure.

However, this time, Shikamaru was wounded badly. He was bleeding a lot. Kiba went back to Konoha for help, and Neji moved Shikamaru to safer place. They couldn't take him back, because of the risk to loose too much blood from moving him.

When Neji hid Shikamaru, he went back to help Sasuke fight enemies.

Shikamaru was lying there alone, shaking. He couldn't figure how this happened to him. His plans always work. But he didn't count on ambush. The minute he let his guard down, it hit him. A katana right through his chest. Luckily, it missed his heart, but it was so close. One inch on the left, and he would be dead a long time ago. Katana was still in him. He didn't take it out, because it was stopping him from bleeding to death.

Shikamaru was lying on the floor helpless. He watched the sky and clouds. It calmed him down. And as he was dying, there was only one thing he was thinking about. Temari. He was thinking of her deep green eyes. Of her beautiful golden locks. Of her scary and yet beautiful smile. And it was so painful. Thinking of the love of his life, when he is about to die, and never see her again. Never kiss her, hug her, touch her again. He will never be happy with her as he always wanted. Pain from katana was hard, but pain he felt in his heart an soul was even harder. It was cold. Harsh. Basically that pain from the sword was nothing compared to this one. He remembered how his dad told him that when his grandpa was dying, he said that he smelled the oranges. But Shikamaru didn't smell oranges. He smelled the scent of Temari's hair. He started laughing. It was almost cruel how she was possessing him at that moment. Shika couldn't bare thinking of her now that he knows, he will loose her forever. And then he remembered of _that_ mission she went on earlier. When she was almost raped and killed. And the thought of leaving her unprotected was just way too hard. No, he can't do that. He can't die. If he dies, he won't be able to protect her. And he promised himself, he will do that always. So no, dying was not an option. Shikamaru now tried hard to survive. He wouldn't let the pain make him close his eyes and die. He fought, to stay awake. To stay alive. With all the inner strength he had.

It was so hard. Shikamaru knew that he will love Temari forever. Even if he dies. She owns a part of him. And nothing could take that part away from her.

Hours have passed and Shikamaru was still fighting it. Only he started loosing strength now. It was so painful. In every possible way. But he just couldn't give up. If he did so, he will die. And if he dies, he is loosing her. And the that would be the hardest thing to do. Shikamaru, couldn't let her go. He couldn't let her fade away from his life, memory, heart. And despite the pain, he kept fighting. For them. And for tomorrow. It's the two of them against the world. He said it. And he is not going to break that. He can't be the one that will hurt her, and destroy everything the two of them fought for.

Shikamaru started shaking very badly. Tears were dropping down his face. Is that it? Is that the end of his life? Is that the end of his undying love? He was sobbing there all alone. Trying to fight the pain and death. But his strength was down…Shikamaru closed his eyes slowly. And as he did that, he heard the voices calling for him.

"Shikamaru!" – A voice so familiar screamed for him. He opened his eyes and saw Temari, Sakura, Ino and Kiba running towards him.

"You idiot! You moron!" – Temari screamed as she sat on the floor and placed his head on her lap. Tears were falling down her face, on his. Shikamaru smiled. He felt a lot more better now, when she was there. Like he gained more strength.

"Don't dare dying on me, or I will kill you!" – She said as she lowered her head, and pressed her face against his. He wanted to tell her that that sentence didn't even make any sense, but he couldn't speak. And he wanted to tell her so badly, that he loves her more than anything in the world. Sakura and Ino were ready to start saving his life.

Sakura gave him a medicine which put him asleep. And they started operating.

"Temari, you need to place his head on the floor. He needs to lay straight." – Ino told her as she was working and helping Sakura.

Temari did as Ino said, and Kiba moved her away from Shikamaru. Temari was crying. She couldn't stop.

Surgery was going well. Sakura could do it on her own, so Ino was treating Kiba's wounds.

"Oh crap! He is crashing." – Sakura screamed – "Ino I need you here quickly, or he is dead!"

Ino ran to help Sakura. Temari started bleeding.

"Temari!" – Ino yelled – "You are bleeding! Are you hurt?"

"No…But I think I'm having a miscarriage…" – Temari said as she was holding her stomach. Her hands were shaking!

"Misca…? We need to save the baby somehow!" – Ino said, while she was still operating with Sakura on Shika.

"We can't! We need both of us do work on Shikamaru!" – Sakura said. – "But I can't just let you loose the baby!"

"Fuck that! I can make another baby! But I can't make another Shikamaru! So save him, please! Just save his life! I need him. I need him so I can breathe! Save him, so we can have another baby!" – Temari screamed and cried. Sakura nodded her head, and continued saving Shikamaru. Kiba tried to comfort Temari. Ino was operating on Shika, and telling Kiba what to do to stop Temari from bleeding. The baby was lost, but she was still loosing much blood. Kiba followed the instructions his girlfriend gave him. It was a tough few hours of fighting for survival.


	11. We are fine

_Chapter 11: We are fine_

Konoha's hospital. It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Patients are all asleep. It's quite quiet. Sakura and Ino are sitting at a table in the hallway, drinking tea. They are both on-call this evening. Sakura is reading the evening newspapers, and Ino can't stop biting her nails.

"Will you stop that? It's annoying." – Sakura said throwing the newspapers on the table. She stood up and started walking arround.

"I'm sorry! I can't! I'm so nervous!" – Ino covered her face with her palms, supporting her elbows on the table. – "And I am scared."

"Oh honey… I'm scared too. I'm scared that one of them will have a nervous breakdown or heart attack." – Redhead hugged her friend to comfort her. But deep down she was just as insecure as Ino was. – "They are fine for now. We are good doctors. If something happens, we will fix it."

"If we had more doctors with us, maybe we could've saved Temari's baby." – The blonde started crying. Sakura ran her fingers through her pink hair.

"No, we couldn't. It was already late the minute the miscarriage started." – The pink-headed girl gave Ino a tissue to wipe her face.

"But…"

"Ino! No buts! We did what any doctor would do. We saved Shikamaru, because we could do that. But there was nothing we could've done for that baby. Plus, Temari demanded us to put all the effort in Shikamaru. We did good honey. And you did great in guiding Kiba what to do to keep Tema-san in stable condition." – Sakura kept comforting Ino. She is on the edge of loosing her best friend. And maybe even the love of his life. Those facts just made Ino worse. And more horrified. And when Ino was scared like that, Sakura was too.

Few moments later, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto came in. Sasuke has just came from a mission and met Kiba and Naruto on his way home. They told him what happened so he decided to go with them. They wanted to see how their friends were doing.

"Hey. How are they?" – Naruto asked quietly which was very odd of him. He would usually yell. His voice was always cheerful. But not this time. Sakura stood up and started explaining the situation to them.

"Temari is in a better condition. She is stable. There are no signs of trauma. She is holding good. It wasn't that bad. I think it will hurt her more emotionally than it did when she lost it." – She stated and guys listened to her carefully. – "Shikamaru's condition is worse. We have barely saved him. It was a success, but there is still an option that he'll have a heart attack."

"Shit." – Naruto said as he clinched his fists. Which made Ino start crying like a little baby.

"Ino!" – Kiba sat next to her. – "Hey girl, it's fine. They will be fine! I know that Shikamaru is your best friend and you are worried, but he will survive, you know him! You and Sakura are excellent doctors. You saved him. And he and Temari will have lots of babies, and you will get to babysit and play with them in your free time." – Strangely, Kiba knew exactly what to say to make his girlfriend feel better. Everybody knew him as a loudmouth guy. But he also had this gentle side he'd show towards the person he cared about. Ino stopped crying and Kiba got up from the chair, leaving the place to Sakura.

"Where's Hinata, Naruto?" – Sakura asked as she sat on the chair trying to calm down.

"She is asleep. I didn't want to wake her. She will find out tomorrow anyway."

"Okay. You guys go, we can handle it." – Said the redhead and the blond sitting next to her nodded her head.

"If you need us for anything, you know where to find us." – Sasuke said and the guys left off.

Sakura and Ino stayed awake for the whole night. Anxiously waiting for their patients and friends to wake up. And in the 5:30 in the morning, the nurse ran to them with the good news. They have immediately ran to the patient.

"How do you feel?" – Sakura asked as she was checking the monitor and the latest updates in the chart.

"I'm good. How is …."

"Do you know what happened?" – Ino sat on the patient's bed, cutting into the word. She grabbed the patient's hand.

"Yes I am aware of everything. And I do not suffer emotionally. I had a miscarriage, I lost my baby. Now please tell me how is Shikamaru. Where is he?" – Temari highered her voice a little bit and Ino jumped on her hugging her.

"I am so glad you are okay! Shikamaru is in the next room. He is still unconscious." – Ino said as she let her out of the hug.

"Oh, thank God, he's alive!" – Temari exhaled, and a tear poured down her pale face. She sat up and tried to stand, but she fell. Ino and Sakura rushed to help her get up.

"Temari-san, you are still weak, you can't walk!" – Sakura said as she took her by her arm and help her stand up.

"I need to see Shikamaru! Please let me go!" – She said through the tears.

"Okay, okay, wait, I'll get the wheelchair" – Ino rushed out and within the 30 seconds she came back. They placed her in the wheelchair and she insisted to go alone to the Shikamaru's room. As she got into his room, she saw him unconscious on the bed, She placed the palm of her right arm on her mouth. His torso was wrapped with bandages. She started crying even harder. Temari felt a strong pain in her chest. Something just wouldn't let her breathe properly. She sat right next to the bed, placed her arms on him, and leaned her head down. She was sobbing and her hands were shaking. She just sat there. Crying. After an hour she finally speaked.

"Wake up please. I need you to wake up. I need you because I'm so lost without you." – She sobbed. She was talking to him, although she knew he's out.– "If you can hear me, I want to tell you this. I love you so much. And I don't want to be anywhere where I didn't have you. I swear to God, if you die, I will hunt you down, bring you back to life, make it a hell and then I will kill you myself!"

"So I better not die then, huh?" – A voice so familiar, so calming whispered.

"Shikamaru!" – Temari hugged him strongly! She already recovered a bit of her strength. It was enough for her to climb on his bed and hold him tight. – "You are alive!" – She kissed his forehead.

"Of course I am." – Shikamaru smiled as he stroked her golden hair.

"Wait a minute. For how long have you been awake?" – She raised her left eyebrow and gave him her "what did you do" face.

"For 10 minutes or so." – Shikamaru smirked and Temari slapped him.

"I was scared you bitch!" – She yelled at him and started crying again.

"Whoa, whoa, baby girl. Calm down please. I'm sorry, okay?" – Shikamaru hugged her and pressed her head on his chest. – "I'm sorry. I love you. And I'm not leaving you. I'm not going die yet. Because I'm not done with you." – He kissed her forehead gently as she stroked his long hair.

"You better not. Because I mean what I said earlier." – Temari scolded and they both laughed.

In that moment Sakura and Ino came into the room.

"Oh you woke up!" – Sakura said and her and Ino both exhaled as they showed up at the door of Shika's room. They thought they heard voices, so they came to check. They were relieved that both of them were okay.

"Yeah. Are Kiba and Neji okay? They were with me on a mission!" – Shikamaru asked concerned about his friends.

"Yes they are. Only you were injured. But now we need Temari to rest." – Sakura said approaching to the bed.

"Temari? What happened to you? Were you injured?" – Shikamaru sat up straight immediately. He was concerned for her.

"No, no. It was just… a trauma." – She tried to make her way out. Sakura closed her eyes, knowing that she made a mistake by telling that. – "We will talk tomorrow. In a few hours actually. Okay?" – Temari asked as she slowly stood up. She still wasn't strong enough so she almost collapsed on the floor, but Shikamaru caught her, and Sakura pulled the wheelchair for her.

"I'm sorry, I was just dizzy." – Temari said as she grabbed her forehead.

"Don't worry. Go and take a nap." – Shika said as he sat on the bed. Ino drove Temari away and Sakura stayed in Shika's room to check how is he.

"What the hell happened to her? And why isn't she telling me anything?" – Shikamaru asked Sakura. He knew that she know something.

"Something happened. But that's something you two need to discuss in private." – Sakura said slowly as she was about to leave the room. –

"If somebody did something to her…" – Shikamaru started but Sakura cut him off.

"Nobody did anything to her. I promise. Please, let her rest for a while and you will talk in few hours." – She said and left the room.

Shikamaru threw himself on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking of what the hell could've happened to her. Why was she acting like that? He spent the rest of the early morning thinking of the solution to his problem, but he couldn't figure it out. Somewhere around 10am Ino informed him that Temari was awake. He went to her room. She was sitting in her bed, covered with soft blanket. He approached her, and sat on the bed next to her. He gazed her eyes. They were wet and sad. Shikamaru took her by her arm and squeezed it.

"Temari. Talk to me. Tell me what happened." – He started slowly without a pressure.

"I…can't…" – She sobbed.

"Why not? Are you scared of me?" – He stroked her hair as the tears were pouring down her face.

"You almost died…Right in front of me!" – She yelled – "You made me love you. You let me love you. And then you almost died. And it's hurts me every time I think of it. I'm scared of loosing you. Because I won't survive." – She cried and Shikamaru pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her, pressing his forehead on hers.

"I told you. You won't loose me. I'm not done with you. And I won't die as long as I know I have you." – Shikamaru whispered and kissed her on her cheek.

"Shikamaru…" – She started insecurely.

"Tell me baby."

"I had a miscarriage. That day." – Temari felt her heart speeding up as she was saying those words. She felt the strong pulls in her head. And unusual pain in her chest and stomach.

Shikamaru was surprised. He surely didn't see that coming. He felt like something slapped him and hit him in his chest. It wasn't sadness for the baby they've lost. It was an awful feeling that hit him when he found out that her life was in danger. That he could've lost her too that day. His life wouldn't even make sense anymore.

"Okay… Thank you." – Shikamaru smiled. And it was a real smile. Temari knew it.

"Thank you?"

"Yes. Thank you, for surviving. I love you. And I don't care. We can make babies at anytime. But there is no other you." – He hugged her. She felt so relieved. And she remembered how she said the same thing about him, when Ino offered to try and save the baby.

Both of them were so happy to still have each other. To have a second chance to hold and love each other. Later that day, they both left the hospital with the smiles on their faces. Leaving to the apartment they now shared.


	12. The New Normal

**A/N** – Hi guys ^^

_Chapter 12: The New Normal_

It's early morning in Konoha. Temari was already up. She was on the streets of Konoha heading towards the Hokage's home. She was carrying two shopping bags in her hands. She and Shika lived near Naruto and Hinata, so it didn't take her long to get there.

"It's me! Coming in." – The blonde yelled so the households can hear her, as she pushed the door to close.

"Oh Tema. I told you not to buy anything!" – Hinata said as she stepped out of the living-room to greet her.

"Nonsence! This is a big deal!" – Two girls greeted, and both entered the living-room. It was the same room they once celebrated the New year together. But of course, since Hinata lived with Naruto, she decorated it a lot better. Also it was winter, so being there felt really nostalgic.

Tea was hot and prepared for 4 guests and Hinata. The two girls sat on the sofa. At that moment, Ino, Sakura and Tenten also arrived. And they as well let themselves in. All of them had gifts.

"I can't believe how awesome this is! Another little Hyuga!" –Ino said as she was rubbing Hinata's belly.

"Technically, it's Uzumaki not Hyuga." – Sakura said as she sat on the arm-chair.

"Who cares. As long as it's healthy and happy." – Tenten finally said and stopped the possible argue between the two medical nins.

"I can't believe… Naruto that was always so immature is now going to be a father." – Temari sipped her tea and chuckled.

"Actually I can't believe he didn't back off of the wedding." – Hinata laughed.

"Oh, I would've so kicked his sorry ass if he did that!" – Sakura's forehead vein popped out and she clenched her fist.

"Easy there." – Ino said as she grabbed her hands. – "He didn't back out, they got married and pregnant."

"I know. I just get so irritated when I think of possibility for it!" – Sakura took a deep breath and then she eased.

"Remember the last year? I mean the last New year reception here?" – Tenten asked as her lips curved into a smile.

"Yeaaahh" – All the girls smiled.

"We were all like "Uuu, now we are jounins and badass ninjas."" – Ino did the voices which made them all laugh.

"We thought that that's as far as it gets. That the most importand thing in life is being a ninja." – Hinata said, gazing somewhere into the depth of her thoughts.

"It's important, of course, but it's not all we can get from our lives." – Tenten said wisely

"And look at us now. We actually have private lives." – Temari said as she put her cup of tea on the table in front of the sofa she was sitting on.

"Hinata is married to Naruto and they are expecting a baby." – Sakura pointed to Hinata's belly and then continued – "Temari and Shika had a lot of drama, but they are stable for months now. Plus they are living together." – Sakura again pointed, now to the Suna's princess that was sitting across her. – "Ino is with Kiba ever since the last New year's reception here. And Tennie and Neji finally hooked up one month ago on their ANBU mission."

"But I bet that wouldn't have happened if Lee didn't make him drink so much!" - Tenten said and made scowled face. The girls laughed.

"And why didn't you mention you and the horny dog?" – Ino asked Sakura with an evil look on her face.

"Oh god, is that his new nick-name?" – Hinata asked and slapped her own forehead laughing.

"I guess! I swear to god, I can't figure that man out! One day he is all over me and the other he doesn't care! I mean, all we ever do is sex! We are not in an actuall relationship. This is more like a fuck-buddy thing!" – Sakura was pulling her hair. She was really annoyed.

"That Sasuke can't get serious when it comes to love, huh?" – Temari asked a question which Sakura replied with a nodd. – "Take things in your own hands. I think he is too proud to call you out. I mean, it's easier for guys to sleep with you than to tell you they love you."

"True." – Tenten nodded her head. And Sakura smiled. She liked the advice girls gave her.

"I mean, you two are doing each other ever since the Temari's accident or so. He just doesn't know the way to tell you that he wants to be with you. That's why you just have to tell him." – Ino did the final summation. And the problem was solved. Sakura decided what she is going to do with the Uchiha survivor.

Meanwhile, guys are out doing the paperworks and administrative files in the Hokage's office.

"Damn! How many of these are left?" – Naruto was tired out of working. He and Sasuke stayed there all night.

"A lot." – Sasuke muttered as he dropped the files, and leaned back on the floor.

"You guys look like crap." – Shikamaru yawned as he sat on the chair.

"Oh yeah? Well try doing this all night, you would look like crap too." – The blondie bitched. He placed his head on the desk.

"Hey, nobody forced you to be a Hokage. Your wish, remember?" – Kiba teased Naruto and he threw a pen at him.

"I need a drink." – The Uchiha said as he stood up of the floor.

"It's 9am!" – Shikamaru bruised back.

"For me, it's still 2am, and time to drink."

"Somebody is in a bad mood. You didn't get any last nigh, huh?" – The Inuzuka was in his teasing mood.

"Oh shut up. You do it every day. Don't think I can't hear it, I live really close." – Sasuke replied and the two started teasing each other.

"Oh hey, speaking of drinks, Naruto, you should treat us!" – Kiba remembered. He approached Naruto and pat his shoulder and Naruto jumped.

"Allright! I'm gonna be a dad! And I think that's a pretty good excuse for dropping the work for today. You guys agree?"

"Yes!" – All of them replied and stood up. They headed towards the pub they always hanged out in. When they arrived, Neji, Choji, Shino, Sai and Lee were already there. They were on a mission last night, and have just arrived. It was like a tradition to go to that pub after every mission.

"Hey!" – Lee called for them when they showed up at the front door. – "Over here!" – He yelled. They've noticed and joined them.

"Naruto is treating!" – Sasuke said enthusiasticlly when they sat at the table.

"Why is that?" – The Hyuga asked, sipping off his drink.

"I'm gonna be a father." – Naruto grinned, and everyone cheered.

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle?" – Neji asked smiling.

"Ph, I'm more of an uncle than you are." – Kiba replied and then Sasuke joined the argue.

"I'm the Godfather!"

"I wanna be something too!" – Lee yelled, spreading the joy youth.

"What a drag."

"Hey, the first round was on me, but the second one should be on Shikamaru!" – The Hokage tried to find his way out of a long discussion about who is going to be who to his child.

"Why is that?"- Neji asked again, and Shikamaru slapped his own forehead, fumbling something in his chin.

"Ahem. Mr. Nara. Care to explain?" – Naruto poked Shika with his right elbow.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything. You suck at secrets." – Another troublesome situation for Shikamaru.

"C'mon Shikamaru!" – Sasuke said grinning, and then Sai added – "Is Temari-san pregnant too?"

"No. I'm proposing." – The lazy genius said, as he took out a little black box out of his vest and put it in the middle of the table.

"Uuu, I'll go blind!" – Kiba opened the box and covered his eyes in a joke. All the guys gathered arround him to see the ring. They looked like a bunch of teenage girls.

"Classy." – Neji aprooved by nodding his head.

Shikamaru smiled and put the little box back in his pocket.

"So, when are you doing it?" – Sasuke asked him, as he took the bottle of sake that bartender has gave him.

"I don't know. I'm still planning it." – Shika said as he sipped his beer.

"Man. Look at us all grown up." – The Hokage said. They all stared somewhere in the depth of their own thoughts. Remembering how it was like when they were kids. Remembering all the pranks they made. All the missions they were on. And smiles popped up on their faces. Being a kid was awesome. But being an adult is awesome too. They had all these beautiful childhood memories. To someone, their lives might seem empty. But they were actually full of joy and friendship.


	13. The Proposal

_Chapter 13: The Proposal_

After treating the guys in the bar, Shikamaru went back home. He took off his Jonin vest and put it over the chair that was in the hallway, right next to a small drawer.

He walked through the apartment. Temari wasn't home. So he sat on the couch in the living-room and started thinking. It was a nice day today. It wasn't so cold out like it knows to be when it's winter.

"What a drag… I don't know why is it so complicated to propose a girl you love. Does the place really matter?" – Shikamaru thought out-loud. He yawned and closed his eyes. Coming up with a master plan on how to propose to his loved one. A genius like him, never had troubles coming up with the strategy. In fights, his strategies always worked. But now when he stands before the marriage, he can't think clearly.

His lips curved into a smile when he remembered himself when he was a kid.

"I want to marry a woman that's not too pretty but not ugly too…" – He started laughing to himself. Marrying and ordinary girl with and average beauty. Temari maybe did look like an average girl. But she is far away from ordinary.

To Shikamaru, she means a whole world. To him, she is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She is the only one that's able to spin his mind all the way around. Only one to make him feel like he feels for her.

A noise stopped his thoughts. Speak of the devil. Temari entered their apartment. She had grocery bags with her. She passed next to him – "Hey you." – the blond winked and headed right to the kitchen.

Shika was smiling. He followed her steps with his view. She placed all the groceries in their places in the kitchen.

"Temari!" – Shikamaru called her.

"Yes?" – She asked as she slowly entered the living-room.

"Come here." – Shika said, as he patted his lap with his hand.

Temari grinned the way she always does and approached him slowly. When she was close enough to him, so he can reach her, Shikamaru grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms.

"Shiiikaa! You can have a lunch or you can have sex. But I can't give you both at the time." – She giggled as she was gazing his dark eyes. That was the moment Shikamaru knew it. When he glanced her gorgeous eyes. In them, he saw his life. Their life. And how happy they would be. And he just knew it, once again. She is the one.

"Temari…" – He said so seriously wiping the smile off her face. Gazing her green eyes without blinking.

"What happened?" – Her happy face disappeared and instead, a worried face showed up. – "Is everything okay?"

"You know…" – He started – "It's a drag, to get down on one knee. And plus, I don't want to ask anything. I want to tell you… That I want to you to marry me!" – He said as he took out the ring box from the pocket of his pants. He gave the little box to her. She was speechless. Her mouth were slightly open. But she didn't say a word. She took the box and opened it. Shiny, shiny engagement ring. Temari took it out, and put it on her finger. Then she looked up to him and smiled.

"I...agree to your wish." – And then she hugged him strongly, tightening her arms and legs around his waist. – "What do you say about that sex now, huh?" – She gave him a pervy glance and smile. On which he replied with his dirty glance and smirk.

"Honey, do it quickly. I do have a lunch to make."

He tossed her from his lap to the couch they were sitting on and climbed up over her. The shadow master started kissing her neck. And then he crawled lower and lower placing his mouth in between her soft breasts.

Temari felt his warm breath all over her hot body. And then dozens of shadow arms started wrapping around her legs arms and body. Two of those ripped her dress off of her. He was already all the way down with his head in between her legs. She grabbed Shikamaru's hair and tightened it in her fist as she started moaning. Shadow hands were on her breasts, and wrapped around her legs. Shikamaru stopped the oral. And he cut to the chase. The blond screamed when she felt his firmness inside of her. Shikamaru started slowly, and he ended it roughly. They both moaned as they were coming to the end.

"That was…Oh my God!" – She was breathing rapidly. – "And the shadow hands… Wow…"

Shikamaru collapsed over her. They were both covered in sweat. With zero strength. Shikamaru moved a bit so Temari can get up. She was dressing her underwear, since her dress was… well ripped apart.

"Woman…go make me some lunch." – Shika tapped her ass as she was zipping her bra. The blond giggled, gave his fiance a kiss on his forehead and then left the room.

Shikamaru stayed there lying on the sofa that witnessed their grand act of love and lust a few moments ago.

"Temari Nara…" – He thought in his mind – "My smart, beautiful, kind, hot… and troublesome wife." – Shikamaru smiled and kept thinking of their bright future.


	14. Déjà vu all over again

**A/N - **Hi guys! I'm sorry, I keep shortening my chapters :(. But there is really not much time for me to write a good one :(. Next chapter will probably be the last. I think I made a LOTS of twists and obstacles in this fiction, and there's really nothing else left for me to do, but to end it ^^.

Btw, if you guys have any wishes, what you'd like me to write about, pm me and I will see what I can do :). Lova ya! Enjoy ^^

* * *

_Chapter 14: Déjà vu all over again_

"Aghhhh!" – Temari moaned when a kunai knife hit her leg.

"Nobody treats my girl like that!" – Shikamaru yelled – "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" – The Nara's clan secret jutsu, Shadow Neck Bind Technique. Shikamaru killed all 4 enemies they were facing at the time.

"Hah… Honey, it's no fun when you kill them just like that." – Temari said to her loved one, as he approached her from the back and stood next to her.

"Is your leg okay?" – He asked her with caring look in his eyes.

"It will be fine baby." – she smiled.

The next thing she knew, Shikamaru pushed her up to the three, and he was in front of her. The blood started pouring from his mouth. Temari's eyes were widened. She looked more carefully and saw a katana, that stabbed through his body. He saw it on time, and he was guarding her.

Temari couldn't breathe anymore. It was a huge stress. Once again, He is going to die in front of her. Only this time she wouldn't be able to save his life.

She glanced his face once again and saw a smile. He was smiling. In the next moment, she only sees clouds and a log stabbed with a katana.

"Replacement technique!" – She sighed as her breath came back.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu!" – She heard his voice from the treetop. And then she saw another enemy, on the ground, being caught in the shadow imitation technique.

Temari took her fan out, whipped the blood on it and winded it towards the enemy – "Kirikirimai!" – Her weasel, Kamaitachi showed and he cut the enemy, along-way with the forest behind him, in pieces.

Shikamaru jumped of the tree. – "Impressive, as always." – He said, looking towards the destroyed forest. And the next thing he knows, Temari grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't ever do things like that! I thought you are going to die!" – She was screaming at him.

"I'm sorry. It was instinctive. I had to protect you." – He explained.

"Find a way to do it, without me thinking that you are stabbed to death!" – Temari was so pissed. – "Because I can't see it happen again. And I can't go through the hell I went through the last time!"

"Temari…Is there something you are not telling me?" – He asked her as held her wrist gently. He didn't bother to separate her arm from his blouse.

"I might be pregnant. Again." – She released him and made a worried expression on her face.

Shikamaru just smiled, grabbed her around her waist and lift her in his arms.

"I love you. And I am sorry. I will never make you thing I'll die again."

"That's it?" – She smiled – "You aren't mad at me?"

"Is there a reason for me to be mad at you?" – He asked her as he smelled her blond hair.

"Well, I though you will lecture me, cause I might be pregnant and I'm still on the mission."

"No. I know you went through a hell and back the last time. And I know you wouldn't do anything that can jeopardize our baby. So I'm guessing you started throwing up today?"

"How did you know?" – She was curious.

"Today when we finally found our enemy, and when we fought. You were taken aback. Like you wanted to stay away from fight. Which is not something you'd normally do." – Shikamaru explained and Temari just smirked.

"I'm not sure if I am pregnant. But I think I am." – She said, as she was still in his arms.

"Well, our mission is over. We're going home, and we will have Sakura to check you." – Shikamaru tightened her with his arms, and kissed her neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. – "I love you" – She whispered into his ear. Shikamaru picked her fan of the ground and gave it to her. And then he carried her back to the village.


	15. I do!

_**A/N – **_Hi guys ^^. This is it. The last chapter. The ending is not really epic, and I'm sorry if it disappoints you .

Special thanks to:

*Caseylovesgreek aka Fair, my dear friend (both internet and real life friend)! She reviewed EVERY single one of the chapters in my story. And she inspires me ^^

*Samantha (PapaRoach or MrsNoah), Karatekid-Ninja, Jacky D Blade and MrsTemariNara (Basically everyone who reviewed more than twice xD). They all supported me and my work, and I am really grateful to them :) 3

* * *

_Chapter 15: I do_

It is the day they were all waiting for. The day when Temari and Shikamaru will finally get married. All the boys are in Shikamaru and Temari's apartment, and the girls are in the Uzumaki's house. It has enough of room for all the girls to get ready there… The ceremony was going to be on the roof of the Hokage's building. It was a tradition in Konoha.

"Stay still honey!" – Ino commanded to Temari who was in her underwear, sitting on the chair.

"Well I can't be more still than this." – She replied making a grumpy face. Deep down she was very happy and excited. After all this was her big day. But she was all tired because of all the "getting-ready" thing.

"If you want the make up to look good, you have to!" – Ino said as she was powdering her.

"The dress is here!" – Tenten yelled as she entered the room, carrying a box that contains a wedding dress for Tema.

"Finally!" – Temari jumped of the chair and took the dress to see how it looks.

"That's some smokin' hot underwear btw. Are you sure, you are not trying to give stroke to Shikamaru?" – Tenten teased her, and Temari poked her shoulder. From the time Temari moved in Konoha, she developed a really good relationship with all the girls. And boys too.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" – Hinata and Ino said as Temari took out the dress and put it against her.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." – Hinata said emotionally. She and Ino were so weak when it comes to weddings. It takes just one moment and they could burt in tears.

"Put it on! Put it on!" – Tenten clapped her hands and jumped like a highschool girl, and Temari smiled.

"NOO!" – Ino screamed, and everybody stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and looked at her. "Make up first! If you dress it already, it might get stained when I'm powdering you and stuff."

"Makes sence…" – Temari said and gave the dress to Tenten. She sat back on the chair and Ino finished her job. Tema had green-blue shadow on her eyes, and very light lipstick, with a lip gloss. It was perfect. Ino always knew how to do a good job.

The next in the line was the dress. It was tight around the waist, with a big decolletage, and half naked back. And there was a white corset that goes over the dress. It pushes up her breasts. Tenten helped her out with dressing.

The last but not the least, Hinata was the one to do the hairstyle. She pinned her bangs, and tied her hair into a bun. And then she decorated her hair with tiny white decorative hairpins shaped like flowers.

"You look so perfect." – Ino wiped a tear on her face with a tissue.

"She really does…" Hinata did the same.

Temari stood up from the chair. – "Why aren't _you_ dressed?" – She asked them. They realized that they weren't ready for the ceremony. Their dresses were still in the closet.

They all rushed to get ready. Time was slowly running out. But they all got ready in time.

As bridesmaids, they al had same dresses. Pale dirty red colored, knee-length dresses. Tenten's hair was released, Ino just picked up some locks from the side and pinned them, and Hinata had a ponytail.

"The boys are here!" – Tenten said, as she leaned out the window. – "And the guests are arriving. Ooooh, Tema, your brothers are here!"

Temari smiled. She was glowing. It was the happiest day of her life. She stood up from her chair, and stepped towards Tenten – "Let me see."

"NO!" – Ino and Tenten screamed! Hinata was still in the other room. – " They might see you!"

"So?" – She asked as she placed her arm on the waist.

"So? You are the bride! You are supposed to first be seen when the ceremony starts!" – Ino was screaming.

"Fine! Jeez!" – Temari sat back on the chair. She was nervous and she was loosing her patience.

"Okay. I'm dressed. Are we ready to go?" – Hinata asked as she entered the door, and approached the chair Temari was sitting on.

"No…Something is missing, but I don't know what." – Temari said, and they all started thinking about it. And then Sakura rushed into the room.

"I have your results Temari!" – She was trying to catch a breath.

"Oh that's it!" - Temari said as she jumped of the chair and rushed to Sakura.

"What results?" – Tenten was curious. She finally stepped away from the window.

"Congratulations Temari. You're pregnant" – Sakura was finally able to say it after she caught a deep breath.

All the girls started screaming and jumping.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt you chitchat, but it's time." – Familiar voice said from the door.

Temari looked around and saw her brothers at the door. She ran towards then and hugged them.

"I didn't know you were this much excited about the wedding." – Kankuro teased her a bit.

"This is about something else." – She smiled lightly.

"What else?" – Kankuro asked her curiously.

"I'll tell you later." – She winked.

"Okay, we must go now. We don't want to leave the groom waiting for so long." – Sakura started She was dressed up as a bridesmaid as well. Her hair was usual. – "Okay, bridesmaids, follow me, on our positions! When you guys hear the music, bring Temari down!"

"Gotcha!" – Kankuro replied and the girls left out. The sand sibs followed them to the exit, and then stayed there in front of the door for the sign. Few moments later the music started playing, and they stepped out on the roof, the place where the ceremony is taking place at.

On the left and right side, there were friends, family and comrades of Shikamaru and Temari. And all the way in front, down the red path, Naruto was standing. He as the Hokage was the one to do the ceremony. On Naruto's right side was the groom. Behind him Choji, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke. And on Naruto's left side were the bridesmades. Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

All guests stood up and watched the bride and her brothers walking down to the Hokage and the groom. When they were close, Temari kissed her brothers and they handed her over to Shikamaru.

The wedding started. Naruto held a long traditional speech that was a tradition on the weddings. They exchanged rings, took the vows, signed the papers. And in the end of the speech it comes to the part when it's all done and he says "You may kiss the bride."

Shikamaru pulled his wife into his arms, and kissed her passionately. The guests applaud as the bride and the groom are stepping back into the Hokage's tower. And on the last floor of the tower is a big hall for ceremonies like this.

The married couple was at the main table. With them also Shikamaru's parents and Temari's brothers. And the guest were at other small tables like this one.

Hokage and his lady were with Sasuke and Sakura and Kiba and Ino. Neji and Tenten with the rest of the Hyugas that attended the wedding. Baki, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Anko and Tsunade shared the table. Shino, Sai and Lee were at the same table with some of Temari's girlfriends from Suna. You know that's it like, single boys + single girls. And a lot more of other people shared several other tables.

It was a wonderfull evening. Music, food and talking with friends. What else could anybody want? Some of the guests were dancing. Arround 2 am, the newlyweds left their guests and headed home.

"When we get to our apartment, I have to tell you something." – Temari giggled as she and Shika walked out of the tower, holding hands.

"Okay. But we are not going there." – Shikamaru said calmly.

"We are not? Where are we going?" – Temari was very curious.

"To our new place." – Shikamaru said as he stopped her in front of a nice house that was next to the Uzumaki's and across the street from Kiba's house. He took the keys out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"You bought it?" – Temari widened her mouth in surprise.

"Yes I did. We are married and we are going to want to have kids, so we need more space." – He smiled at her, as they were walking through the front yard of their new house.

Temari unlocked the door and entered the house. She thought it would be empty, but on her surprise it was fully furnished.

"It's beautiful! And so spacious!" – She said as she was looking arround, and Shikamaru was following her. – "So this is what you've been doing this weekend!" – She grinned.

"Yeah. This is my wedding gift to you my gorgeous wife." – He hugged her arround her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Shika…" – She smiled looking deep in his brown eyes. – "I was right. I'm pregnant."

When Shikamaru heard those words, he lift her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on the double bed and leaned over her. They started kissing passionately. This time, he took her wedding dress off slowly, so he wouldn't rip it. Underneath it, she was wearing black laced underwear with garters. She took off his jacket, and shirt.

"Come here!" – Shikamaru moaned as he pulled her closer to him. He started stroking her leg, starting with toes and then going up all the way to her ties. Shadow hands were wrapped all the way around her body, ending where every erogenous zone is. Temari was moaning so hard. Shikamaru wanted to play with her. He tied her with the shadow hands, and poured wine on her belly. And then he started licking it. It was a torture for Temari. So much pleasure, and nothing she can do in return. He released her finally, and pulled him over her. The blond screamed in pleasure when he finally did it. He wasn't in a rush, so he stalked the end as much as he could. Which made it only better. His body collapsed over hers. Both of them were wet from head to toes.

"This is the best one ever." – She moaned slowly, catching a breath.

"Hell yes!" – Shikamaru agreed. – "Who knew the sex is better when you're married" – They both laughed to that.

"What do you say that I go and prepare a bath for us?" – Temari smirked, and he just gave her the puppy eyes as confirmation.

Temari filled the tub with a bubble bath, and laid in it. She called for her husband. He came few seconds later and joined her. He sat in one corner of the tub, and she sat in front of him, turning her back to his chest.

He hugged her and started kissing her neck.

"I love you Shikamaru." – she groaned slowly as she felt his breath warming her neck which gave her goose bumps.

"And I love you, my wife." – He smiled at her and continued kissing her.

"Temari Nara…Finally." – She whispered and smiled. And then she turned to him and started kissing him.

* * *

**A/N** - Okay, that would be it. Many thanks to all of you who read my story. Again, sorry for the lame ending ^^'

If any of you have some wishes/requests on what would you like me to write next, please just send me a message! I'm open for suggestions :D


End file.
